The Wild Wild West
by tillerian
Summary: My stories in the western times. Read for their adventures. Starring Hamtaro, Sonic the Hedgehog, Starfox, Link, Kirby, Pokemon, and Metroid.
1. Wild Wild West

Cast:

Hamtaro- the wondering outlaw

Amoeba the Chaos- Hamtaro's partner

Sonic the Hedgehog- Another wondering outlaw

Fox McCloud- the helpful citizen

Link- also helpful citizen

Kirby- also also helpful citizen

Krystal- also also also helpful citizen

Falco Lombardi- the cold hearted terrorist/bandit/bad guy/lawyer

Bijou- the banker

Oxnard- also banker

Knuckles the Echidna- bar tender

Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper the Mudkip, Blazekin, Treeko- drunk citizens

Samus Aran, Samus Erik- miners

Slippy Toad- the guy who Falco shoots

Tricky- the Indian

Miles "Tails" Prower- the inventor

Shadow the hedgehog- the train engineer

Wild Wild West

In the 1800's, the wild west was best. It was a vast prairie of cacti, sand, steppe, and vultures. It was also the home of two young travelers. They roamed the west like it was their own home, nobody knew where they came from, where they were going, or why. They were just two outlaws going where they can go. People hear their tunes during the night as they are close-by. Nobody knew what dangers they faced, nor do they know what they stand for. Just roaming the plains is all they know.

In the small town of Charsville, was a place where outlaws go to see what they can find. It was a small town, really, the only buildings they had was a bank, and inn, a salon, a stead, outhouses, a general store, and, of course, the town hall. Many find this place calm and peaceful, but in reality…

In a salon, everything was a little lively. There were people drinking, eating, and playing poker. There you see the bartender, Knuckles, just wiping a cup clean with a cloth. Everybody was minding their own business. Suddenly, the doors opened, and there he was. He was a hamster with an orange spot on his back and over his head, wearing a vest and a hat, and something was around his back, like a belt over his shoulder and under his other arm. He had no gun, so no one thought he was any harm. He walked in without looking at anyone, keeping a straight face. He walked on over to the bar, sat down on a stool, and his face landed on the counter as if he was drunk.

"Okay" said Knuckles looking at the mysterious hamster "Hey, you can't just walk into a bar already drunk, it ain't right. You come in not drunk and go out drunk"

The hamster didn't move, he was completely drunk. Then, another mysterious person came in, he was in the shape of a human, made of water, had on a vest and a hat similar to the hamster's, and started dancing like wild. Well, it wasn't quite a dance, his arms swung around him freely, he was leaning back and fourth, and his feet went up and down like he was walking in place, singing something like "Nananaaanaaaana nanananananana". He climbed on the stage and continued doing so.

"Hey! Get down from there" said Knuckles still cleaning the cup "Ah, whatever"

The scene continued for a few minuets until three people came in. One was a fox with brown pants a brown shirt, a brown vest, a cowboy hat, and a belt with no gun. Another was a human dressed like the fox, only a green vest and pants and shirt. The other was just a pink ball with a face, two stubs for arms and legs and also wore a cowboy hat. They walked over to the bar.

"Hey, if it isn't Fox, Link, and Kirby" said Knuckles

"Hey, Knuckles" said Fox

"Can I get you anything?" asked Knuckles

"Just give me some water" said Fox

"I shall have the alcoholic beverage" said Link

"Don't you mean beer?" asked Fox

"Yes, I do" said Link

"You need to get out of this drinking habit, Link" said Fox

"I'll have something to eat" said Kirby

"This is a salon, Kirby, you get drinks" said Knuckles

"It's a restaurant, right?" said Kirby

"I guess" said Knuckles

"Well, what's the point of having a restaurant if you don't serve food?" asked Kirby

"Alright" said Knuckles "Be specific, what food do you want?"

"I'll take the steak with ketchup and mustard, and mayonnaise and…"

"One crazy order coming right up" said Knuckles

Knuckles lifted the hamster's head and said "Hey, do you want anything to drink?"

The hamster didn't answer, like he was asleep.

Knuckles let go of the hamster and said "Fine"

The hamster started leaning on Fox's shoulder, Fox shoved him away and said "Hey, Knuckles, this guy is really drunk, how many drinks did he have?"

"Surprisingly, none" said Knuckles "It was like he was like this when he got here"

"Yeesh, he looks out of shape" said Fox "What's up with the other one?"

"Which one?"

"The dancing one"

"Oh, him, he could be drunk, too, only more animated"

"Fox" said Link "Shall we round up the cattle afterwards. The tensity of the beasts may result in a stampede"

"No, Link, we're not cowboys" said Kirby "We don't round up cattle"

"Then what is it that we do?" asked Link

Kirby glanced at Link and scratched the table to make it look like he's doing something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Krystal at all?" asked Fox "I went to go see her, but she wasn't there"

"I am but of no help at that sort, for I have not seen Krystal at all today" said Link

"Me neither" said Kirby "I haven't seen her lately, so, I thought she would be with you, Fox"

"Sorry, Fox" said Knuckles "I've been here all day, and I haven't seen her walk in. But how would I? It's not like her to go to a salon unless she's with you guys"

Then, the doors opened, it was a blue vixen wearing brown pants, and a shirt that hanged on her, like it was made of cloth.

"Here she is" said Fox

Krystal walked over to the bar with Fox, Link, and Kirby

"Hey, Krystal, where've you been?" asked Kirby

"I had some things I needed to do" said Krystal

"But, we haven't seen you at all, today" said Fox

"I had to get up early" said Krystal "I had to help Oxnard and Bijou fix up the bank. Falco robbed it last night"

"Falco? Man, ever since that guy came here, he's been nothing but trouble" said Fox

"Yeah, just what is his deal, anyway?" asked Kirby

"He is but an outlaw" said Link "And as far as I am concerned, outlaws are violent, brash people who want to take over towns"

"Yeah, but Falco, he won't leave" said Fox "I mean seriously, he just comes in and kills whoever he wants, the amount of people he kills depends on his mood"

"Yeah, he even killed… wait! Here he comes now" said Krystal

The doors opened. Everybody stopped what they were doing, except for the dancing water person. In came a blue bird wearing a black vest and hat and pants and shirt. His belt had more than a gun on it; it had machine guns, pistols, missiles, bazookas, sniper rifles, grenades, dynamites, cigarettes, and diapers. Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal faced the bar.

"Just pretend not to notice anything" said Fox

"Alright people!" said the blue bird "I, Falco, being the bandit of the town, is feeling like he wants to kill someone, now, who wants me to kill them?"

Nobody moved, but the water man kept dancing. Falco started walking around the salon. Then he noticed the water person dancing and pointed his gun at him.

"What are you dancing at?" said Falco "When I'm in here, I demand a silence!"

The water boy stopped dancing.

"Now" said Falco putting away his gun "let's see who's at the bar"

Falco walked to the bar.

"Hello, Knuckles" said Falco "You seem like an innocent, non-violent guy"

"You'd be surprised" said Knuckles

"Well, let's see if you aren't then" said Falco reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't if I were you, no me means no drink" said Knuckles

"True" said Falco "I'll keep you in mind"

Then, he spotted Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal.

"Oh, I see" said Falco "Think you can just keep yourselves from drawing my attention, well, try being brave and react to me"

They didn't move.

"Okay" said Falco

Falco bent down to Fox and said "Hello, how are you today. You seem like a pretty tough guy, why don't you stand up to me? You'll survive, if you avoid me"

Fox didn't move.

"Fine" said Falco, he bended down and whispered in Fox's ear "You're a yellow-belly"

Fox twitched a little, but didn't twitch enough for Falco to see. Falco turned to Link.

"Hello, green boy" said Falco "That's it, you're a green boy, you're so green, you make cacti look yellow. Doesn't that make you mad? I bet it does, now, will you let me kill you?"

Link didn't move.

"Fine, greeny" said Falco.

He walked over to Kirby and said "What do we have here? A pink…ball… of… chewing gum. You look fat! You look like you eat a lot! All that fat could end you life sooner or later, let me end it now so you wouldn't go through the trouble later, what do you say?"

Kirby didn't move.

"Alright, gum" said Falco

He walked over to Krystal and said "Such a fine lady. You know, people pay women respect, I don't, however. Such, blue fur, how'd you get it? Did you fall into blue paint or something? You're so blue, you should be where you belong, in a freak show! But no, I guess you don't want that, so, I'll kill you so you won't have to worry. What do you say? Show or gun? But, you know, I've always wanted a target. If you let me kill you, I'll use your body as one. How does that sound, blue girl?"

Krystal started shivering in fear, but didn't move.

"Fine" said Falco "I'll just let the freak show know that there's a blue……… What's this?"

He walked over to the hamster and said "Look at this guy! He's drunk! Ruined! Dead to the world! Well, I'll make this guy dead period!"

Falco started to take out his gun, but a frog stopped him and said "Stop! Why do you do this?"

Falco put away his gun and walked over to the frog and said "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Uh…" the frog started sweating "S-Slippy, sir"

"Slippy, eh?" said Falco "Well, let me tell you something, Slippy"

Falco put his arm around Slippy and said "Life is short, it's very short. Let me explain…"

Falco started walking out of the salon with Slippy talking to him about life. It got to the point where they were out of the bar.

Falco continued "… What I mean is… life… it's like a vapor, it sucks, I know, but you've got to get used to it. So…"

BANG!

"See you guys later" said Falco as he walked off leaving Slippy on the road, dead.

Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal took a deep breath of relief.

"Man, that was close" said Fox

"Ah, the poor fellow, I feel sorry for him" said Link

"I'm just glad it wasn't me" said Krystal

"Hey, man, you almost got shot by Falco" said Knuckles to the hamster "You're pretty lucky, that frog saved your life"

The hamster didn't move

"Uh… who is he?" asked Krystal

"A guy who was drunk when he got here" said Kirby

"Well, we can't just leave him here" said Krystal

"You're right, Krystal" said Knuckles "Help me take him to the back"

They took the hamster by the feet and legs and carried him outside a shed in the back of the salon. Knuckles opened the door and said "Hey, thanks for helping me, you guys"

"No problem, Knuckles" said Fox "Okay, on three"

They started swinging the hamster back and forth on the rhythm "One… Two… THREE!"

They threw the hamster in. Then, they got the dancing water thing and did the same thing. When they did so, Knuckles shut the door.

"Are you going to take care of them?" asked Krystal

"Don't worry" said Knuckles "that's where I put all the drunk people, they'll be up 'n at 'em in the morning"

"Well, I'll see you around" said Fox

"Bye, guys" said Knuckles

They all left the shed.

Inside the shed was the hamster, back to the wall, sleeping. The water boy got up and started dancing, then he ran into five creatures, an Umbreon, an Espeon, a mudkip, a Blazekin, and a Treeko, sitting around a fire and they were all wearing cowboy hats.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" said Umbreon

"Dude, he can totally dance" said Espeon

"Can you join us in this camp fire" said Skipper

"Don't mind if I do" said the water boy

Hours passed, the water boy made friends with the drunk Pokemon, they sang "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloooooooooow, that no one can deny!"

It was getting nightfall; Knuckles threw in another drunk outlaw. He was a blue hedgehog, wearing white gloves, red shoes, a vest similar to the hamster's, and he was wearing a cowboy hat also similar to the hamster's.

The hedgehog got up and said "I'm not drunk! I'm fine!"

"Sit down" said Knuckles "You're in for the night"

"Aw, whatever!" said the hedgehog sitting down.

Five minuets passed:

The hamster leaned on the hedgehog.

"Yep, this is a pretty dawgon life, ain't it" said the hedgehog

Then, the hedgehog started shoving the hamster until he started moving.

The hamster moaned.

"You awake?" asked the hedgehog.

The hamster opened his eyes and saw the hedgehog.

"Wha… where am I?" asked the hamster

"You're in a shed, and you were pretty drunk" said the hedgehog

The hamster got up and put his hand on his head and said "I remember coming to this town and… what? I can't remember… everything went blank"

"Man, you must've had a wild ride" said the hedgehog "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Hello, Sonic" said the hamster "My name is Hamtaro, and that water person singing with those other guys, that's Amoeba"

"Nice to meet you, Hamtaro" said Sonic

"What time is it?" asked Hamtaro

"Late, very late" said Sonic "I come from unknown parts, and I don't know my past. I think I was born in the west and I was raised……… by a cactus. Well, anyway, I roam the west to see what needs to be seen"

"I've got the same past, just that, I wasn't raised by a cactus or anything but," said Hamtaro "I met Amoeba on my travels, and we travel the west to find what needs to be found. Anyway, we come to town, any town, and start getting supplies for our travels. Amoeba and I have our eyes set on the horizon, how far does this land go? We want to find out, so we keep going and going and going"

"Well, I've never been to this town before" said Sonic "I bet you haven't either"

"Well, I get around, but not here"

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you, but how long were you drunk?"

"I wasn't drunk, I was pre-drunk, meaning, I get drunk before I attempt to get drunk, it happens sometimes"

"How do you do that?"

"Must be a mental thing, but, whatever it is, I know about it"

Hamtaro got up.

"Hey, where you going, cowboy?" asked Sonic

"To find an inn, come on, Amoeba" said Hamtaro

"Aw, but I just got here" said Amoeba

"Come on, we need to find an inn" said Hamtaro

"Aw, just five more minuets" said Amoeba

"Fine" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro wobbled out of the shed, he was still drunk… er, I mean, pre-drunk. He walked out in the starry night and went up to the building, and it had a sign above the overhand that said "Bank" but Hamtaro's vision was poor so he couldn't read it. Hamtaro stood there, trying to read the sign.

Inside was Falco, having to guns in his hand and at the other side of a counter was two bankers, Oxnard and Bijou; they had their hands up in the air.

"Keep 'em up high!" said Falco "I want to see them in the air when I take the money"

Then, suddenly, the door slammed open, it was Hamtaro, and he was leaning on the door frame, had his head drooping and he was still drunk.

"Hey!" said Hamtaro "Does anyone know what that sign up there says?"

"Um… this is a bank" said Oxnard

"Oh, alright" said Hamtaro

"Alright, now hand over the money and don't stop me!" said Falco

Oxnard handed him the bags of money.

"Isn't anyone going to stop that bandit?" asked Bijou.

"I'll just be on my way" said Falco

"Huh?" said Hamtaro lifting his head.

Falco started to leave, but the hamster wasn't at the door frame.

"Whatever" said Falco continuing on.

"Where you going with that money?" said a voice

"Eh?" Falco looked around and saw Hamtaro on the wall left of the door frame.

"That's right, you" said Hamtaro

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Falco

"Because, that money doesn't belong to you and it's wrong" said Hamtaro

"Who's going to stop me?" asked Falco

"I will" said Hamtaro

"Oh yeah?" said Falco "Do you know who I am? I've killed many men, conquered many towns, stole from many banks, and not once have been caught"

"So?" said Hamtaro

"You dare stand up against Falco?" asked Falco

"Try me" said Hamtaro

There was a long pause.

"Fine, you win" said Falco dropping the money

Falco started to walk out but turned around and said "I will be back, and I won't let you stop me"

Then, Falco walked off.

"Wow" said Oxnard "You stood up to Falco! And you kept him from robbing us, thanks!"

"You were so brave!" said Bijou "What is your name?"

"Hamtaro" said Hamtaro

"Well, thank you, Hamtaro" said Bijou "Is there any way we can repay you?"

"Well, you can start by pointing out where the inn is" said Hamtaro

"It's just across the street" said Oxnard "But it's closed right now but, you can get a reservation for however long you plan on staying here in the morning"

"I am so sorry" said Bijou

"It's alright" said Hamtaro "I can just sleep in the shed I just got out of until morning, I'll find out what's going on tomorrow"

"Okay, good night, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "My name is Oxnard, by the way, I run the bank, and this is my assistant, Bijou"

"A pleasure to meet someone like you" said Bijou

"Pleasure to meet you, too" said Hamtaro "Well, good night"

Hamtaro walked over to the shed and went in, there he saw the pokemon, Amoeba, and Sonic sleeping. Hamtaro sat down on a wall, pulled down his hat, and went to sleep. That night, he had a strange dream. A voice echoed through his mind.

"I've been waiting for you, chosen one" said the voice

Then, morning struck and the door opened. The light beaming on everybody woke up everyone.

"Whoa, talk about a wake up call" said Sonic rubbing his eyes

"Alright, rise and shine everybody" said Knuckles "Everybody up, come down to the salon, I'll give you free breakfast"

Everybody got up, got to know each other, went to the salon, and was served their free breakfast. Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic were sitting down at the same table, and the drunk pokemon were at the table next to them.

"I had this weird dream last night" said Hamtaro

"What about?" asked Sonic

"I don't know, I thought I was still awake" said Hamtaro "It was all black like my eyes were closed, but I heard this voice it said 'I've been waiting for you, chosen one' and then, morning struck"

"Weird" said Amoeba "I've never had that kind of dream before"

"Well, neither have I" said Sonic

"Well, it certainly can't be a drunken haze" said Umbreon "We've been drunk ever since we got here, which was about, I don't know, months ago"

"Yeah" said Skipper the Mudkip "We've been here a lot, too"

"Totally, dude" said Espeon "Dreams are random, you don't know what could like, come to you"

"I was cured from my pre-drunkness so, I guess it wasn't a drunken haze" said Hamtaro

Then, the door opened, it was Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal.

"… And that's why I'm not at the bank" said Krystal "Someone kept Falco from robbing it"

"Whoa, who would stand up to Falco?" said Fox "that's hard to believe… hey, isn't that the hamster at the bar we saw yesterday?"

They sat down next to Hamtaro

"Greetings, friend" said Link "You were very drunk yesterday"

"Are you alright?" asked Krystal

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Hamtaro "You know me?"

"Yeah" said Kirby "We walked into the bar and saw you drunk, then, Falco came in and almost killed you, that frog saved you life"

"Falco" said Hamtaro "Wasn't he the one who almost robbed the bank last night"

"Yes" said Krystal

"So, it wasn't a dream" said Hamtaro "Those guys are lucky I came along, I told him to stop and he walked away"

"That was you?" asked Krystal "You stopped Falco?"

"He what?" asked Knuckles

"He stopped Falco from robbing a bank" said Fox

"Oh, you've got a lot of guts to stand up to him" said Knuckles

"You'd be surprised" said Hamtaro

"Well, my name is Fox McCloud" said Fox

"I am Link" said Link

"I'm Kirby" said Kirby

"My name is Krystal" said Krystal

"Well, my name is Hamtaro" said Hamtaro

"I'm Amoeba" said Amoeba

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog" said Sonic

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" asked Fox

"Go ahead" said Hamtaro

After breakfast was served to them, Hamtaro, Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal walked out of the salon, and Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper the mudkip, Blazekin, and Treeko remained at the bar for drinks.

They were walking through the town talking.

"… but, I don't know" said Krystal "No matter how hard I try, I still can't pay off the loan, that's why I work at the bank a little bit"

"Man, I feel sorry for you, Krystal" said Sonic "It must be hard to be poor"

"Where do you sleep anyway?" asked Hamtaro

"She lives in the inn with us" said Fox

"Inn? Oh yeah that reminds me, I've got to get to the inn to get a reservation" said Hamtaro

"Feel free to" said Kirby "It's right there"

They walked into the inn and got their reservation.

"So, how long you staying" said the inn keeper

"Until I decide to leave" said Hamtaro "But, I don't know when that is"

"Right, and the other two?"

"Um… they're with me"

"Right, here's your key"

The inn keeper gave Hamtaro the key to their room. They went to the room to check it out. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while, dusty beds, cobwebs, holes, ants, spiders, moss, and loose change.

"Nice" said Hamtaro

"It isn't much" said Fox "The funds were running low so they had to built it quickly"

"Do you need us to help you unpack?" asked Krystal

"Don't need to" said Sonic "I've got what I've got on my back"

"Same goes for Amoeba and I" said Hamtaro

"Okay" said Fox "Ours is down the hall if you need us"

"But beware when you walk these halls" said Link "For the third floor is forbidden"

"Aren't we on the third floor?" asked Sonic

"Ah, yes, forgive me" said Link "The _fourth_ floor is forbidden"

"Okay" said Hamtaro "We'll be careful"

"Alright" said Fox "So, Krystal, shouldn't you be getting to the bank?"

"No, I'm free" said Krystal "Thanks to Hamtaro, I don't get to work today"

"Okay, so, do you mind showing us around?" asked Sonic

"Okay" said Kirby

They walked out of the in. When they did, Hamtaro noticed something, it was a sign with Falco's picture on it that said "Wanted, Falco Lombardi, Reward: Anything!"

Then, Hamtaro caught up with the others and said "Hey, guys, who is Falco?"

"Oh, him?" asked Fox "He's an outlaw from who knows where. He came to this town 2 years ago; no one could stop them even if they tried. He robbed banks, murdered people, even killed the sheriff, even today, no one would take the sheriff's place because of Falco"

"And it's mostly because of him that I work at the bank" said Krystal "Cleaning up after his mess, and trying to get the money back, it's a nightmare"

"So, how do Fox, Link, and Kirby get paid" said Sonic

"We… don't have a job yet" said Fox

"Knuckles is generous enough to get us free meals if we help him clean up the drunk people" said Link

"Yeah, and he's provided the inn for us to live in" said Kirby

"It wasn't like that before Falco got here, except Krystal, she was always poor" said Fox "But, anyway, my father was the sheriff that Falco killed, so, it wasn't always like this"

"Things have gone downhill ever since he came along" said Kirby

"Well, I won't let him get away with this" said Hamtaro

"That's what they all say" said Fox "But they wind up dead sooner or later"

"That's the way it's been with me a lot, and I'm still here" said Hamtaro

"How can you say such a thing if you do not have a gun?" asked Link

"I have my ways" said Hamtaro

"So does Falco" said Fox

"Well, when it comes to me, I like to come and go and do what's done" said Sonic "I live a carefree life with the west"

"Well, good luck with Falco" said Krystal

Then, there was a scream.

"… Speaking of…" said Fox

"That came from the bank!" said Krystal

"Come on, Amoeba, let's go!" said Hamtaro

"Wait up!" said Sonic

"Come on, let's go!" said Fox

"Let's wait here and see what happens" said Kirby

"Let's go!" said Fox pulling Kirby

They all raced to the bank and there was Falco at it again.

"I told you two I'd be back, and I am" said Falco "Now, hand over the money"

"But, I…" said Oxnard

"NO BUTS! NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY!" said Falco

"Where is he?" asked Bijou

"Heh, looks like he chickened out" said Falco "I should have known he was just playing. After all, who would stand up against me?"

"Don't you remember the answer I gave you about the same question last night?" said a voice

"Hamtaro!" said Bijou

"And Amoeba" said Amoeba

"And Sonic the Hedgehog" said Sonic

"So, you've brought in reinforcements" said Falco "Ha! You're a coward, none of you even has a gun!"

"I don't need a gun to take you out" said Hamtaro

"Well, one shot is all it takes" said Falco clicking his gun

Then, Sonic sped over and kicked Falco in the stomach, thus making him drop his gun.

"That's a shot you won't make" said Sonic

"Oh, you little…" said Falco getting up

Then, Amoeba turned into a puddle and made Falco slip. Then, Hamtaro punched Falco in the face, thus making him fall to the floor. Hamtaro put his foot on Falco.

"Give up" said Hamtaro

Then, Falco grabbed Hamtaro's foot and threw him over. The fight went on. Until Falco said "That's it! This is not fair!"

"Give up?" asked Hamtaro

"Not a chance" said Falco "I'll tell you what, today, at the crack of dawn, we will have a duel, if you defeat me, I'll leave, but if I beat you, I will kill you and continue to torment the town"

Hamtaro started to say "Okay, Falco, I…"

"But!" Falco interrupted "You, my hamster friend, will have to face me alone"

"Okay" said Hamtaro "I accept"

"See you there" said Falco

Falco walked off.

"Well, you once again amaze us, Hamtaro" said Oxnard

"I wasn't alone" said Hamtaro "Amoeba and Sonic helped out a lot"

Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal walked into the bank

"Did we miss anything?" asked Fox

"Falco and Hamtaro are going to have a duel in the morning" said Sonic

"A duel!?!" said Link "That is madness, Hamtaro, you do not stand a chance"

"Still" said Hamtaro "Something has to be done, and if no one's going to stand up against him, I will, and I don't care if I die doing so"

"Hamtaro, people have dueled Falco before, none of them lived" said Fox

"Well, I guess Falco will have a first lose, then" said Hamtaro

"You should get ready then" said Sonic

"Alright" said Hamtaro

"Good luck, Hamtaro" said Bijou

"Thanks" said Hamtaro

"So, um… what do we do until then?" asked Krystal

"Just… just clean up this mess, Krystal" said Oxnard

"Alright" said Krystal getting a broom.

Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba went back to the inn to rest. Night struck and they all went to bed. Then, Hamtaro had that dream again.

"Hello, chosen one" said the voice

"Wait, who are you?" asked Hamtaro "And why do you call me 'chosen one'?"

"In time, it will be revealed" said the voice

"Can you at least show yourself?" asked Hamtaro

Then, Hamtaro woke up.

"Hey, Hamtaro" said Sonic "It's time"

"Where's Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal?" asked Hamtaro

"They're already up" said Sonic "Everybody's waiting for us, come on!"

Then, Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba got up, got ready, and went outside.

There, Hamtaro went and stood in the middle of the town, wondering what would happen next. Then, Falco came into town. He was ready and had all the guns he could carry with him.

"Alright, hamster, ya ready or what?" said Falco

"I'm ready" said Hamtaro

"Okay, then" said Falco

Sonic walked in and said "Okay, I'll do the counting then"

"Fine" said Falco

"First, shake hand for good luck" said Sonic

"Let's skip that" said Hamtaro

"Alright then" said Sonic "ready…"

There was a long silence.

"……………………DRAW!"

Falco got out his gun and shot! But then, before the bullet could hit Hamtaro, he whipped out something that deflected the bullet. It was a brown staff. (Similar to the one he uses in my stories).

"Hey, no fair!" said Falco

"Alls fair, let's keep fighting" said Hamtaro

"Fine, I've got tons of guns" said Falco "And you have what? A stick!?! You don't stand a chance!"

"This is more than a stick" said Hamtaro

"Then show me what it can do!" said Falco

"Fine" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro then disappeared, he started running fast! Falco started shooting wildly to hit him, everybody ducked for cover. Then, Hamtaro appeared in front of Falco and knocked him down with his staff. When Falco got up, Hamtaro pointed his staff at him.

"Alright, Falco" said Hamtaro "You've been defeated, now leave this town and never come back!"

"You haven't seen the last of me" said Falco

Falco got up and ran away.

Then, the crowd started cheering wildly. Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, Kirby, Krystal, Oxnard, Bijou, and Knuckles came over to congratulate him.

"You did it, Hamtaro! You saved us!" said Fox

"Great job, Hamtaro!" said Krystal

"You have done well" said Link

"You were so brave" said Bijou

"Couldn't have done it better myself" said Sonic

"That's my partner" said Amoeba

"Hey, guys!" said Knuckles "Free breakfast, on me!"

Then, everybody went to the salon to celebrate. Then, Fox went over and asked Hamtaro "Hey, you guys going after this?"

"Nah" said Hamtaro "I think we'll stay a little longer"

Having said that, Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic stayed in the town a little longer with their new friends.

Keep checking for updates for more adventure with my stories in the west!

The

End


	2. The Forbidden Floor

The Forbidden Floor

Three days have passed since Falco left the town. Now, everybody pays Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic respect. But, they never use it to their advantage. As a matter of fact, they give everybody else as much respect as they give them.

They stayed in the inn for those three days. One day, a dust storm hit, and everybody stayed inside. Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic the Hedgehog stayed in the inn with Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal.

Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic sat in their room, really bored to death, for they had nothing to do. Hamtaro was sitting on his bed polishing his staff, Amoeba was drawing cards with a deck, and Sonic lied in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Man, I can't believe we can't to go outside!" said Sonic "Something might come up!"

"No, Sonic" said Hamtaro "Falco left the town three days ago, everything's fine now. Besides, nothing can come up; nobody would go outside during a dust storm"

"You may be right" said Sonic "But, can't they have something to do when you're staying inside waiting for something to happen"

Amoeba drew a card from the deck.

"Oooooo, pretty hearts" said Amoeba "Hey, guys, check this out, every time I mix up this deck, something different comes up when I draw"

"Good for you, Amoeba" said Sonic "You mind playing poker with me?"

"I've only got one deck" said Amoeba

"Do you have a deck, Sonic?" asked Hamtaro

"No, do you?" asked Sonic

"No" said Hamtaro

"Well, then what's the point then?" said Sonic

"Well, maybe we can see what Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal are up to" said Hamtaro

"I guess" said Sonic

So, out of boredom, Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba went over to see what Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal were up to. When, they got there, however, they weren't there. They went all over the hallway to search for them. Then, they were at the edge of the hallway, where they hear gadgets and gizmos, and voices. Sonic decided to knock.

"Whoever's out there, please ring the call host to door device" said the voice

"What in the world is that?" asked Sonic

Hamtaro looked down on the side of the door and saw a button. He didn't know what it did, so he pressed it. There was a "Ding-dong" sound. Then, they waited a couple of minuets, then, the door opened. It was a young fox with spectacles, a buttoned vest with a watch in the pocket, and he had, not one, but two tails!

"Um… hello, fellows" said the fox

"Hey, have you seen our friends" said Sonic

"Hey, Sonic" said a voice.

It was Fox. He was in the room with Kirby, Link, and Krystal.

"You know these people?" asked the fox

"Of course we do" said Kirby "They're our new friends. That's Sonic the Hedgehog, Amoeba the Chaos, and Hamtaro"

"Hamtaro?" said the fox "It's an honor to meet someone like you! My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails"

"Pleased to meet you, Tails" said Hamtaro "May we come in?"

"Please do" said Tails

They walked in and the place was filled with old fashioned machines, desks, blueprints, journals, tools, and instruments.

"Hey, guys" said Sonic "We've been looking for you"

"Well, it wasn't hard to find us, because of the dust storm and all" said Fox

"We were bored silly, so we wanted to see what you guys were up to" said Amoeba

"What is this place?" said Sonic

"This is Tails' room" said Link "Where many machines and magic is created"

"And I'm working on my latest one" said Tails

"Hey" whispered Hamtaro "What's the deal with this guy?"

"Tails is a mechanical genius" Fox whispered back "He's like a modern day De Vince. He makes many things, and puts them in his notebook"

"Like?" said Sonic

"Like this" said Tails turning around "Behold, my latest invention, the light bulb!"

"Um… the light bulb's already invented" said Fox

"What?" said Tails

"Look up, my friend" said Link pointing up

He pointed to a light bulb in the ceiling that's already on.

"Sorry" said Fox "Thomas Edison beat you to it"

"But I thought…" said Tails

"Uh… Don't worry, Tails" said Krystal "It's a nice light bulb, I think we can use it somehow"

"Thanks, Krystal, but, I think I can just put it with the rest" said Tails

He opened a drawer that said, late inventions, and put the light bulb in it.

"That's a pretty strong storm out there" said Sonic "Wonder how long it'll last"

"It'll be done tomorrow afternoon" said Tails

"Aw, man! That sucks!" said Sonic "Now we'll never find anything to do!"

"Well, I've got all the time in the day to do something" said Tails "I've got two ghost stories to tell"

"I've got one" said Sonic "Has anyone ever heard of the tale of Fredric de Ontario?"

"No, not really" said Hamtaro

"A Canadian Ghost?" said Tails

"Uh…" said Krystal shivering "L-let's go with Tails' story"

"What's the matter, Krystal?" asked Kirby "Too scary for you?"

"Uh… n-n-no" said Krystal still shivering "I'm n-not af-fraid of g-g-ghosts"

"Then why are you shivering?" asked Sonic

"Uh… Me? I-I'm not shivering" said Krystal trying her best not to shiver

"Right" said Sonic

"I've got two ghost stories" said Tails "Please turn out the lights"

"Uh… I've got an idea" said Krystal "Let's keep them on"

"Aw, come on, Krystal, what's the fun in that?" asked Kirby

"Uh… I… um… n-nothing" said Krystal shivering again

"Don't worry, Krystal" said Fox "I'm here for you"

"Thanks, Fox" said Krystal comforted a little better

"ehhe, no problem, Krystal" said Fox blushing

Sonic turned out the lights but Tails had a lamp on dimmed. Then, Krystal huddled up next to Fox.

"I've got two ghost stories" said Tails

"You've said that three times" said Sonic

"Please, let me get on with it! Anyway" said Tails "Which do you want to hear, the fourth floor or the ghost town?"

"OOOO! OOOO! Fourth floor! Fourth floor!" said Amoeba in excitement

"Alright" said Tails "Here it goes:

This inn was founded five years ago. It was very famous and running very well, but the fourth floor housed bandits and thieves and robbers. Nobody wanted to go up there because of them. One day, all the robbers disappeared leaving nothing behind but their secrete treasure. People thought of taking the treasure for themselves, but when they got up there, they never returned.

Theories suggest that a supernatural transparent being, or a ghost as you call them, guards the treasure and takes the people to eternal damnation, leaving their bodies like walking zombies. The treasure is still up their, but nobody has yet to find it.

"Well?" said Tails

"Uh… I… uh… I… um… umm… umm" said Krystal "t-that was a pretty g-good s-story, Tails"

"Well, you know something really scarier" said Sonic "If Tails' story is true, then it's possible for the ghost and the zombies to find their way downstairs. And you know what? They're gonna GET YA!"

Krystal shrieked and cuddled up to Fox in terror.

Sonic started laughing hard.

"It's okay, Krystal, it's just a hypothesis, it may not be real" said Fox

"Yeah, Krystal, it's okay" said Sonic wiping away a tear of laughter from his eye "Sorry, I can't help it"

Krystal gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was a pretty good story" said Hamtaro "Nice meeting you, Tails, I'll see you guys in the morning"

"Nice meeting you, too" said Tails

Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba walked over to their room, Link and Kirby walked over to theirs and Fox walked Krystal on into the room.

"Fox, do you think the story is real?" asked Krystal

"I don't think so" said Fox "I don't believe in ghosts"

"I… kind of do……… Sometimes" said Krystal

"Hey, don't worry" said Fox "I won't let anything happen to you"

"……… Thanks, Fox" said Krystal once again comforted by Fox.

Inside of Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba's room, everybody was asleep. The dust storm roared outside the window, but they slept through it somehow.

It was 11:00 p.m. Hamtaro was having that dream again.

"Hello, chosen one" said the voice

"Chosen one, what do you mean by that?" asked Hamtaro

"Because you are the chosen one, chosen one" said the voice

"I don't get it, who are you and why do you call me 'chosen one'?"

"In time, chosen one, in time"

Then, there was a loud creaking sound that woke everyone up. Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba went outside the room to check things out. There, they saw Fox, Link, Kirby, Krystal, and Tails up, too.

"You heard it, too?" asked Fox

"What, that creaking noise? Yeah" said Hamtaro

"It sounds like it is coming from the upstairs" said Link

There was another loud creaking noise.

Krystal jumped into Fox's arms; Fox was carrying her in his arms now.

"W-what was that?" asked Krystal

"I don't know" said Fox

"You mean this hasn't happened before?" asked Sonic

"No, not really" said Fox

Then, there were two loud creaks. Krystal gulped. Then, there were multiple loud creaks everywhere. Then, the loud creaks went to a sudden stop. Then, there was a clop, clop, clop, clop… Then, silence. The only noise was the wind beating on the windows.

"Uh… w-what's happening" said Krystal

Then, clock struck 11 and the chimes went off, it almost scared Krystal.

"Uh… Krystal, are you okay?" asked Fox

"Oh, I-I'm fine, Fox" said Krystal "I'm just a little scared of mysterious noises in the night"

"Aren't we all?" asked Sonic

"There's something strange about them" said Hamtaro "They sound like they're coming from the fourth floor"

Krystal gulped again and said "The f-fourth f-floor? B-but t-that's where…"

"Yeah" said Fox

"Man, we've got to see what's going on" said Kirby

"NO!" said Krystal "Uh… I mean… let's not. It's late and… uh… we'll check it out in the morning"

"What's the matter, Krystal, you scared?" asked Sonic

"Uh… no" said Krystal

"Listen, I don't want to sleep through that, okay" said Sonic

"Look, I'm going up there to find out what's going on" said Hamtaro

"Alright, I'm coming" said Sonic

"Me, too" said Amoeba

"We're coming, too" said Fox setting down Krystal

"Alright, let's go" said Hamtaro getting everybody's things

They started walking off, Tails went to his room and Krystal just stood there.

"Hey, Krystal, you coming?" said Fox

"Uh… n-no, it's late and I'm… uh…" (Fake Yawn) "… I'm tired you know, really late for me so, I'll…" (Another fake Yawn) "…see you later" said Krystal.

"Alright" said Fox

"Let's go" said Hamtaro

Krystal walked into her room and gently closed the door and slowly slid under the covers.

Hamtaro, Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, and Kirby walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. As they saw the door to the fourth floor, a cold chill came from under it, and there was a voice whispering "death…… death" repeatedly.

"Man, what a mood setter" said Sonic

"Yeah, let's go" said Hamtaro

As they got closer to the door, the voice got a little louder. When they were at the door, they heard the voice loud enough to seem like it was right on the other side.

"It sounds like it's on the other side" said Amoeba "Let's try something: MARCO…"

The voice continued…

"Nothing" said Amoeba

"Alright, I'm going to open this door and see what's on the other side" said Hamtaro

He reached the door knob, slowly turned it, opened it quickly and… nothing. Nothing but an empty hallway, where the wind could be heard through the cracks, and a cold chill brushed by them as they walked in. The voice could still be heard only louder, and loud creaks could be heard at random.

"Looks abandoned" said Sonic

"Geez, no wonder Krystal didn't tag along" said Kirby "this place is creepy"

"Come on, guys" said Hamtaro "Where is that voice coming from?"

"We shall quest to seek the voice" said Link

"Let's go" said Fox

They walked through the hallway looking for the voice, it continued saying "Death……Death" louder and louder. Then, suddenly, Hamtaro stepped on a loose floorboard and the other end hit Sonic in the sensitive area. Sonic grabbed his sensitive area and fell to the floor.

"You alright, Sonic?" asked Hamtaro

"My balls have splinters in every square inch, of course I'm okay" said Sonic

"Okay, good" said Amoeba "We don't have to worry about them, then"

"Can you help me pull them out?" asked Sonic

"You're on your own with that, Sonic" said Fox

Then, there was a knocking noise on the other side of the wall: knock……knock……knock……knock.

"Who's there?" asked Amoeba.

Then, the knocking went down the wall, as if whatever was knocking it was moving.

"Uh… let's see how Krystal is doing" said Kirby

"No, Kirby" said Fox "What is that?"

"I have a very cold sensitivity of this, Fox" said Link

"Yeah, it's like we're not the only ones on this floor" said Sonic

Then, there was this deep laugh. The other's walked on, they ran into a door and the knocking was on the other side of it. Then, it stopped. Ten seconds passed.

"Alright, guys" said Hamtaro "Let's open this door"

"I'll be right next to you, Hamtaro" said Sonic "There's no way I'm missing this!"

"And I'll be right behind you" said Kirby "Watching what happens"

Then, Hamtaro and Sonic opened the door and saw and abandoned room in worse condition than their room. On the bed was a decaying dead person. Hamtaro, Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, and Kirby walked up to it to get a closer look.

"It's dead" said Fox

"Of course it is, otherwise, we'd be screwed" said Sonic

"Well, what's a dead person doing here?" asked Hamtaro

"Maybe he died in bed and they forgot him" said Kirby

"Who would forget a dead person?" asked Hamtaro

"It is possible" said Link

"Whatever" said Sonic "Let's keep looking"

They all started to walk away. When they left, Hamtaro looked back into the room, but then, he noticed that the dead body gone!

"Hey, guys, look!" said Hamtaro

"What is it" said Sonic

Everybody came back into the room and saw the body missing. Kirby shut the door behind them.

"What in the world!" said Fox "Where'd it go?"

"How could it go?" said Sonic "It was dead, it wasn't living, the only way out was through us, and it disappeared quickly and quietly"

"Maybe it had to use the bathroom" said Amoeba

"Dead people aren't living anymore, Amoeba" said Hamtaro "they don't use the bathroom because they don't need to because they're no more"

"Are you sure it wasn't living?" asked Amoeba

"Hmm" said Hamtaro puzzling "This is bazaar. I mean, was it our imagination?"

"It couldn't be" said Sonic "All of us saw it"

"Come on" said Hamtaro "Something strange is going on"

They all walked to the door, Hamtaro opened it, and there it was! The dead person! Standing! Alive! Breathing through his teeth! And walking in to kill them!

"Holy cow!" said Sonic

"Gah! Zombie!" said Kirby

"Get out of my way!" said Hamtaro drawing his staff.

He knocked the zombie's head off and pushed him out of the way. Everybody ran out of the room, but then, they saw them, the hallway was filled with zombies, and they were walking towards them.

"Man, this is the ultimate ghost story!" said Kirby "We're actually living one!"

"This could be the last thing we'll witness" said Fox

"No way!" said Sonic

Sonic started rolling on the ground, and turned into a buzz saw, and did a spin dash. Sonic knocked the zombies out of the way. Hamtaro, Fox, Link, and Kirby raced behind him. They got to the end of the hallway and found a door. They quickly opened the door, went inside and sealed it shut keeping the zombies from entering.

They looked around, but couldn't see anything, it was pitch, black dark.

"Man, it's dark in here" said Kirby "Can someone light a candle or something"

Then, out of nowhere, candles around the room burst into flames, lighting the room. It was an empty room with nothing in it but the floors, ceiling, and walls.

"Man, this place is roomy" said Sonic

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Hamtaro

Then, they noticed the voice was still there and it was at its loudest, "DEATH……DEATH……DEATH!"

"What is that voice?" asked Sonic

"Remain on guard, friends" said Link "For this door shall not hold on in no more time"

Then, there was another voice, it was very nasal "BRAHERHERHERHERHER!"

"What was that?" asked Hamtaro

Then, it appeared in the middle of the room, a giant, bulb-shaped ghost with a large mouth with blue lips, rainbow tongue and eyes and it had two hand that stuck out and bended up and the wrists hung low. It was wearing a cowboy hat and a vest.

"Whoa! A ghost!" said Sonic

"That thing is big" said Amoeba

"Well, whatever it is, we have to fight it" said Hamtaro drawing his staff.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAABRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled the ghost.

Then, the ghost created a blue flame in his hand and threw it at them. Everybody jumped out of the way. Then, the ghost fired blue flame out of his mouth.

"Come on, while he's distracted!" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba sped around behind him and attacked him.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the ghost in pain.

It turned invisible just to keep out of sight. Then there was a large CRASH! The zombies were trying to make their way through the door.

"Hamtaro, Amoeba, Sonic, you take care of the ghost!" said Fox "Link, Kirby, and I will hold off the zombies"

Fox, Link, and Kirby raced to the door and tried their best to hold it in place. Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic kept fighting the ghost.

"Come on, ya wuss!" said Sonic "Show yourself already!"

Then, the ghost appeared right behind them and threw a fire ball at them. This time it hit them. Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic hit the wall on all sides. The door started cracking, but Fox, Link, and Kirby held it in place as best as they could. Then, Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba got up and started to fight against the ghost. Then, the door burst open and Fox, Link, and Kirby flew to the corner of the room, Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba ran over to see if they were alright.

"You guys okay?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, we're fine" said Fox

"Uh… guys" said Kirby "Look!"

They looked behind them and they were surrounded by zombies and the ghost. They got closer and closer and closer.

"This is it!" said Kirby "It was really nice knowing you guys"

"We stand fighting" said Hamtaro

"Well, how long would that be" said Sonic

"Long enough to show them that we go down in style" said Hamtaro

"I love cheese wiz, guys" said Amoeba

"That's nice, Amoeba" said Hamtaro

"Uh… guys" said Fox "If any of you makes it out alive, but I don't, tell Krystal that I…"

Then, suddenly a bright light shone through the door. It was Tails.

"Hey, guys!" said Tails "I've made one! Behold, the searchlight! It's ten times brighter than the average lightbulb!"

The ghost and the zombies froze where they were. Then, taking it to his advantage, Hamtaro leaped in front of the ghost and hit him with his staff.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" yelled the ghost as it disappeared.

The zombies fell to the floor lifeless.

"Whoa! We did it!" said Sonic "We got rid of that annoying noise! Now we can sleep in peace"

"Hey, thanks, Tails" said Hamtaro "If it wasn't for you, we would have been goners"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tails

"Uh… Tails, you can turn off the light now" said Fox

"Oh, sorry, this thing is very bright" said Tails "So, what did you think of it?"

"It saved our lives" said Hamtaro

"You mean, this thing can save lives?" said Tails "WOW! NEW DISCOVERY! I'd better add this to my notebook"

"Come on, let's get some sleep" said Sonic

They all walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Fox" said Kirby

"Yeah?" said Fox

"What was it that you wanted us to tell Krystal?" said Kirby

"Uh… never mind" said Fox

"Hey, guys" said Sonic "We fought the zombies, found out what happened to the disappeared people, defeated the ghost, the fourth floor isn't haunted anymore, we did everything here, but find the treasure. Where could it be?"

"Maybe that was just a way to lure the people in" said Fox

"Maybe" said Hamtaro

They all left the room and went to their rooms to get some rest. Little did they know that gold, diamonds, jewelry, and many other valuable treasures were hidden underneath the floor board that Hamtaro accidentally stepped on and loosened.

Once again, check for updates for more adventures

The

End


	3. Falco Returns

Hey, guys, sorry about the late call. Thanksgiving, you know. Also, I tried to load this up, but it wouldn't download, must've been something wrong with the system. Anyway, let's continue our story, shall we?

Falco Returns

The next morning, the dust storm died out. Sonic was relieved because now, he can find more things to do. So, as soon as Sonic got up, he raced outside to do something. Amoeba was still asleep, so Hamtaro got up out of bed and went out to the hallway. Then, he saw Fox's door open, and he saw Fox with a dusty old gun. He was looking at it on every side, turning it around to see the other side, and then another side. Hamtaro walked in to see what was up.

"Morning, Fox" said Hamtaro

"Oh, good morning, Hamtaro" said Fox "I didn't see you. Where's Sonic and Amoeba?"

"Sonic's outside looking for things to do and Amoeba's sleeping" said Hamtaro "So, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" said Fox "This is just a gun, nothing special"

"No, there has to be something special about it, judging by the way you're looking at it"

"Well, this gun used to belong to my father"

"Oh, that's why"

"He said I could have it when I'm old enough, and I was old enough two years ago"

"Who would give a gun to his son when he's… uh… how old are you anyway?"

"Um, sixteen"

"You had to be fourteen when you could have your father's gun?"

"Well, he did teach me how to handle a gun when I was ten"

"Oh, personally, I would never lay a finger on one of those, and neither would Amoeba. And I'm pretty sure Sonic wouldn't either"

"Well, what do you have to defend yourself?"

"This staff"

"Oh. What's so special about it? Where did you get it?"

"This was passed down my family generations ago. My dad told me that my ancestor found it somewhere in an ancient place, this is no ordinary stick. It can give you speed, great speed"

"How fast?"

"Really fast"

"Oh"

"So, your father, what was he like?"

"Well, I was born in this town. My mother died of child-birth and my dad had to raise me on his own. My dad was the sheriff of Charsville. And he was the only one who stood up to Falco when he came, that's how he died. My dad was the best shooter in the town, or maybe the west"

"Well, I was born somewhere in the west, but farther east. We were a part of a pioneer group, Amoeba and I met when we started leaving. My dad was the one who protected us from outsiders. Then, when I was ten, Mohawk Indians came and bombarded us. We had no idea what to do. They shot arrows that were on fire at us. Then, knowing we were outnumbered, dad ordered us to run away. Everybody separated but dad. He gave me his staff to protect us. Then, an Indian fired an arrow into where we keep all the gunpowder and it blew up the entire group, including my dad. I don't know about the rest, but me and Amoeba stuck together. We decided to go west, to see how west west goes. We basically taught ourselves how to fight by saving towns. Amoeba and I have been through the toughest situations you'll ever witness times three. And that's my story"

"Dang, that's a long story"

"Yep, what about Link, Kirby and Krystal"

"Well, Link and Kirby was raised with me by my dad. We've spent years together. Link came from an Indian tribe that sold Link to us, as a foster child. Kirby's parents got lost in the middle of the west. Then, someone came to town and told us that they died. And Krystal, we met when we were five. She came from another town that was destroyed by bandits. She was wandering the plains with nothing with her. Then, she found her way to this town and surprisingly raised herself. Me, my dad, Link, and Kirby supported her because she was so poor, and she's been that way even today. The four of us spent years with each other. And that's our story"

"Well, that's a pretty good past"

"Yeah"

"By the way, where are the others?"

"Link and Kirby are at the salon getting breakfast and Krystal's working at the bank"

"Wait, didn't Falco leave this town? She wouldn't have to worry about helping the bank"

"Well, she's got to pay off her loan somehow, right?"

"Oh. Well, I should get some breakfast down at the salon, are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'm coming"

Fox put the gun away and they both headed out to the salon. When they got there, they saw Sonic and Amoeba playing poker, but Amoeba kept messing up. Amoeba obviously got up and went to the salon while Hamtaro and Fox were talking.

"Hey, Amoeba, got any three's?" asked Sonic

Amoeba put a three of hearts down on a four of spades.

"No, no, no, Amoeba" said Sonic "This is poker not solitaire"

"Bingo!" yelled Amoeba raising his arms in the air

Sonic sighed and said "Never mind, I give up. You're never getting this"

Then, Hamtaro and Fox sat down at the same table they were sitting at.

"Morning, guys" said Sonic

"Good morning, Hamtaro" said Amoeba "I wanted to ask you if it was okay if Sonic borrowed your deck"

"It's okay, Amoeba" said Hamtaro

"So, any plans today?" asked Fox

"No, not really" said Sonic "Lately, I've been running out of things to do"

Then, Link and Kirby walked from the bar and sat down next to them.

"Morning, guys" said Kirby

"Morning, hey, is Krystal at the bank?" asked Fox

"Yeah, she's sweeping up the place from the dust storm yesterday" said Kirby "She had a quick breakfast and went to the bank to do so"

"By the way" said Link "This place is really dusty from the storm yesterday. We should help Knuckles clean it up"

"No" said Knuckles "You guys don't have to. I don't mind dust here and there"

"Well, what if it's everywhere" said Sonic

"Then, we'll have a problem" said Knuckles

"Well, it is everywhere" said Hamtaro

Knuckles leaned over the counter to look.

"Okay, we've got a problem, now" said Knuckles

"We can help you clean it up" said Fox

"No, but you can open the windows, the wind will carry it out" said Knuckles

"What windows?" asked Sonic

"Oh, yeah, this is going to take longer than I thought" said Knuckles

"No problem" said Hamtaro

Then, Hamtaro got out of his chair and ran around the salon, carrying the dust with him. The dust filled the air. Once he got every single dust off the floor he raced out of the salon so fast that the dust flew out of the door with him as if the door was a vacuum. Then, Hamtaro walked in and said "Problem solved"

"Well, I'll be darned" said Knuckles "This place is spotless. Free breakfast for all of you"

"Sweet!" said Sonic

Knuckles served them their breakfast. While they were eating, someone walked in the salon. It was a human woman with blonde hair, she was wearing red worker clothes, she was dirty all over, she had a hard hat on, and she was out of shape.

"Somebody! I need your help!" said the woman

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down" said Knuckles "Now tell me, what's going on?"

The lady walked in.

"My name is Aron, Samus Aron" said the lady "I am a miner somewhere close by. My brother Samus Erik is my co-worker. Well, we were mining a tunnel, when suddenly, he came and trapped my brother, he's threatening to light a pack of dynamite in the tunnel!"

Hamtaro, Amoeba, Sonic, Fox, Link, and Kirby got out of their chairs and came to Samus Aron.

"Who did it?" asked Sonic

"It was him!" said Aron "Falco!"

Everybody was shocked.

"Falco's back?" said Hamtaro

"Yes" said Aron "And he's about to light a dynamite in the tunnel and if the explosion doesn't kill my brother, Erik, the cave in will"

"Wait, you're a miner?" asked Sonic "A female miner? That's something you don't see every day"

"Sonic, this is serious" said Hamtaro

"I need someone fast enough to get in, get Erik, and get out before he lights the dynamite" said Aron

"You've found the right guy" said Hamtaro "Take me to the tunnel"

"I'm coming, too" said Sonic

"Me three" said Amoeba

"We're coming, too" said Fox

"Alright, let's go" said Hamtaro

They all raced out and followed Aron to the mine, along the way, Fox stopped to see Krystal who was on the porch of the bank sweeping it.

"Hey, Krystal, we're going to the mines" said Fox "Do you want to come with us?"

"Uh… no thanks, Fox" said Krystal "I've got a lot of work to do here, so, go on without me"

"Okay" said Fox

Fox joined the others and continued on to the tunnel. There they went inside.

"So this is the tunnel?" asked Sonic

"Yep" said Aron

"Where's Falco?" asked Hamtaro

"He's in their somewhere" said Aron "By the way, Erik is wearing blue work clothes, has blonde hair that goes down his neck and he's wearing a hard hat"

"Alright, let's get to it" said Hamtaro

"I know this tunnel well" said Aron "I'll be a guide for you"

"No, you stay behind and we'll go ahead" said Hamtaro "We may get lost, but……… uh… on second thought, you can come with us so we can find our way through"

They went on down and followed Aron through the tunnel. When they got there, they heard laughing, it was Falco.

"Man, this is the best idea ever!" said Falco "I told them I'd be back, and I am! But, before I make my reprisal to the town, I'll just finish my plans. Say farewell to your tunnel, Charsville"

"Not so fast, Falco!" said Hamtaro jumping in "Remember me?"

"You!" said Falco "Out of all the people!"

"Don't forget us!" said Sonic racing in with Amoeba

"Dang! This can't happen to me!" said Falco "Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to walk home and…"

Falco lit a match and quickly dropped it on a dynamite string. But, Hamtaro quickly grabbed it before it landed.

"You know, it's dangerous to play with matches" said Hamtaro "Especially if you attempt to drop it on a dynamite string in a tunnel"

"Your right" said Falco "But you stand in the way of doing so!"

Falco got out a gun and shot at Hamtaro, but Hamtaro quickly got out his staff and deflected the bullet.

"Aw, crap I forgot" said Falco

"Time to finish you off" said Hamtaro

They started to fight, Sonic and Amoeba joined in the fray. Then, Falco slipped into the darkness and made his way out.

"You may have won the battle, but I've won the war" said Falco

Then, he ran out of the cave.

Hamtaro said "Well, now we just have to…"

Then, he looked down and noticed that there was a lighted match that lighted the string. The flame went into a hole and followed the string.

"Drat!" said Hamtaro

"Come on, we can still save Erik" said Sonic "We've just got to get to him before the dynamite blows up"

"Which way is he?" asked Kirby

"Down that pathway" said Aron pointing down a path

"Thanks" said Hamtaro

They all raced down the hallway following a path down the corridor. Then, they ran into Erik. He was tied up next to a barrel of dynamite. Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba tried to untie him, but then, the flame string came out of the hole and was five feet away from the barrel.

"Come on, Erik" said Hamtaro trying to untie him.

Then, Link got out a sword that nobody but Fox and Kirby knew he had and used it to untie Erik.

"Thanks, guys" said Erik

"Oh, Erik, you're okay" said Aron hugging Erik

"Uh, the dynamite?" said Kirby

"Come, my friends" said Link "We have no time to lose!"

"Sonic, are you a fast runner?" asked Hamtaro

"Yep, I can run as fast as you can" said Sonic

"Cool, let's go!" said Hamtaro

Everybody grabbed on to Hamtaro and Sonic and they raced out. Then, the dynamite exploded and they were being chased by the fire. They ran as fast as they could to get out. Then, they reached the exit. Once they got out, everybody jumped and ducked for cover. The explosion burst above their heads. When it died out, everybody got up.

"Hey, thanks for your help, guys" said Aron

"Yeah, we owe ya" said Erik

"Anytime" said Sonic

"Just doing what we do best" said Hamtaro "Helping others"

"Well, next time we need you, we'll be in touch" said Aron.

They all walked away. Then, Hamtaro thought of something.

"Wait, if Falco's back then… Oh, no!" said Hamtaro "Guys, we need to get to the bank, right away!"

Hamtaro raced off.

"Hey, wait up!" said Sonic

Meanwhile, back at the town of Charville. Everything was normal at the bank. Oxnard and Bijou were sitting at the counter waiting for a customer and Krystal was inside sweeping the dust with a broom. Then, the doors burst open. It was Falco!

"I'm back!" said Falco

"Holy crap!" said Oxnard "Falco!"

"Wha… Falco!" said Krystal

Falco got out a gun and pointed it at Oxnard and Bijou.

"Now, where were we the last time I was here?" said Falco

"Leave them alone!" said Krystal trying to pull the gun away from Falco.

Falco turned around and punched Krystal in the cheek, knocking her out.

"Anyone else?" asked Falco

"How did you return?" asked Oxnard handing him the bag of money.

"Fools" said Falco "I'm like a rubber ball. You hit me, I bounce back at you. The only way to stop me from bouncing, is to not hit me at all!"

"True" said a voice from behind.

It was Hamtaro!

"But, another way to keep the ball from bouncing is to catch it, and that's what we're going to do to you, Falco" said Hamtaro

"What in the… I thought I left you and your friends for dead in the tunnel!" said Falco

"It takes a lot to keep us from stopping you" said Hamtaro "Now, drop the money or else!"

"Dang it!" said Falco "I'll let you go easily this time, but I'll get you next time. Then, you will get a full taste of the Falco!"

Falco left and quickly got out of town. Sonic, Fox, Link, and Kirby raced in.

"Aw, nuts, we missed it!" said Sonic

"Whoa! Krystal, are you okay?" asked Fox kneeling down to Krystal

Krystal started to get up and said "Uh… I think so"

Fox helped her up and said "What happened here?"

"Falco's back" said Krystal

"We know that" said Sonic

"Well, he's gone now" said Hamtaro "But, I'm sure he'll be back"

"Hamtaro" said Bijou walking up to Hamtaro "You were so brave, thank you for helping us for the third time"

She gave Hamtaro a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime" said Hamtaro

Then, the sun started to set.

"Well, now that Falco's back, we've got something to do, now" said Sonic

"How long are we going to stay, Hamtaro?" asked Amoeba

"Until Falco's in jail or dead" said Hamtaro "and that could be quite a while"

"Anyway, we should get some rest" said Fox

They all headed to the inn and got some rest.

Keep checking for updated, guys.

The

End


	4. The Ghost Town

The Ghost Town

It was nighttime in Charsville. Everybody went to bed. Hamtaro was sleeping when he had that dream again. That voice, calling his name.

"We meet again, chosen one" said the voice

"You, why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" asked Hamtaro

"Because, I am herald of the chosen one, and you are the chosen one" said the voice "I am the one who will tell you what you need to do and why you are the chosen one. I guide you through where you need to go"

"Well, why don't you tell me anything about those things?" asked Hamtaro

There was a moment of silence

"Can you show yourself to me?" asked Hamtaro

Another moment of silence.

"Do you have a name?" asked Hamtaro

"Very well, chosen one" said the voice "I will reveal myself"

Then, something appeared in front of Hamtaro. It was a small triceratops half his height, his back was purple, and he had an Indian head band.

"My name is Tricky" said the voice

"Well, Tricky, can you tell me why you call me chosen one, now?" asked Hamtaro

"Not now, chosen one" said Tricky "I will tell you soon, very soon"

"How soon?" asked Hamtaro

"I must not say" said Tricky "But for now, farewell, until we meet again, chosen one"

Then, Hamtaro, once again, woke up. He looked around and saw that Amoeba and Sonic were up before he was and left. He also noticed that Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal were up, too. Did he sleep in just for answers? And those dreams were short, but it was like he was fast forwarding through time. Hamtaro thought that everyone went to the salon, so, that's where he went off to.

When he got there, he saw Amoeba, Sonic, Fox, Link, and Kirby sitting at a table. Hamtaro sat down at that table.

"Hey, good morning, guys" said Hamtaro

"You're awake? Finally" said Sonic "We spent hours trying to wake you up. Two to be exact. We're still waiting on our breakfast"

"Man, Hamtaro, you sure are a hard sleeper" said Fox

"He's not usually that hard of a sleeper" said Amoeba "One sniff is all it takes to wake him up"

"Well, I've been having these dreams ever since I got here" said Hamtaro

"What kind?" asked Sonic

"Well, I'm in the dark, no one to see, and I hear this voice that keeps calling me 'chosen one'. Well, last night he revealed himself as an Indian triceratops named Tricky. I don't know why he calls me chosen one, or what he wants with me" said Hamtaro

"Having dreams like those for more than two nights in a row means that something supernatural must be up" said Sonic

"Yeah, I never had those dreams before" said Kirby

"Hey, Sonic, have you noticed that we haven't seen those drunk pokemon lately?" asked Hamtaro

"Yes, I have" said Sonic

"What drunk pokemon?" asked Fox

"You didn't see them?" asked Sonic "They were sitting at the table next to us when we first met you"

"I did not notice any drunk pokemon" said Link

"Are you saying that Amoeba, Sonic, and I were the only ones who saw those pokemon?" asked Hamtaro

"Maybe" said Kirby

"Hey, anyone seen Krystal around?" asked Fox changing the subject

"Uh, nope" said Sonic

"I thought she would be with you" said Hamtaro

"None of us has seen her at all today" said Link

"Weird" said Sonic

"Maybe she's at the bank" said Amoeba

"No, she wasn't there" said Fox "I even asked Oxnard and Bijou where she was and they haven't seen her either"

"Wow, it's like she vanished or something" said Amoeba

"Well, I hope not" said Fox "She's… uh… a… um… a close friend of mine and I worry about any close friends that I have"

"I think it's more complex than that" Sonic whispered to Hamtaro

Then, the doors opened, it was Krystal. She walked in slowly and stood shivering. She sat down at the table where they were sitting.

"Hey, Krystal, there you are" said Fox "Where've you been?"

"Uh…" said Krystal

"Man, you look like you saw a ghost" said Sonic

"She saw a ghost?" asked Amoeba

"No, she only looks like she saw a ghost" said Hamtaro

"Come on, Krystal, what's going on?" asked Fox

"Uh…" said Krystal

"Spill it, already!" said Kirby

"What is the matter, Krystal?" asked Link

"Uh…" said Krystal

"Hey, Krystal, what is it?" asked Hamtaro "Is it important? If so, then tell us"

"Well…" said Krystal "I… followed Falco last night, and…"

"Did you find out anything?" asked Hamtaro "What was he up to?"

"He… wasn't doing anything" said Krystal "I just saw him and followed him and…"

"What did he do to you?" asked Fox

"N-nothing" said Krystal "He didn't notice me… but… uh… I followed him to where he was hiding"

"Really?" asked Sonic

"Where?" asked Hamtaro

"He…" said Krystal "He… he… he's hiding… he's hiding in… uh…"

"Come on, Krystal" said Fox "Where is he?"

"He's… hiding… in… a…" Krystal shriveled up, her hands were in front of her face in fear "He's hiding in… a… g-ghost town"

Then, everything stopped.

"Ghost town?" asked Fox

"Ghost town?" asked Sonic

"Ghost town?" asked Kirby

"Ghost town?" asked Hamtaro

"Ghost town?" asked Link

"Ghost town?" asked Amoeba

"G-ghost t-town" said Krystal

"Are you sure?" asked Knuckles from behind the bar

"Y-y-yes" said Krystal

"Oh, you're lucky, you're very lucky" said Knuckles "How far was it?"

"Uh… a couple of miles from here" said Krystal

"Oh, _that_ ghost town" said Knuckles "Yeah, I'd be scared, too, if I'd go there. In fact, if I did go there, there's a high risk of me not going back"

"What's up with this ghost town, anyway?" asked Sonic

"It was twenty years ago" said Knuckles "There was a town not far from here. This town had five sheriffs, and under those sheriffs, the law was held, kept, and fairly unbroken. But, one day, a pack of bandits came out of nowhere and destroyed the town. Nobody lived, not even the sheriffs. Now, the ghosts of the villagers haunt the town, taking everyone that enters, torturing them until they die a horrible fate, and their ghost joins them. The only ones who lived in that town who doesn't haunt the town, are the five sheriffs. They were five pokemon: an Umbreon, and Espeon, a Mudkip, a Blazekin, and a Treeko. Right now, they are hiding in the town area and this town area, waiting for who knows what"

"Wait" said Sonic "if there were five drunk pokemon who were the same types of pokemon here, then that means they were…"

"… their ghosts!" said Knuckles

There was a five second pause.

"Creepy" said Sonic

"No wonder we were the only ones who saw them" said Hamtaro

"G-g-ghosts? Here?" asked Krystal

Krystal fainted.

"Whoa, is she okay?" asked Sonic

"Krystal. Krystal, wake up" said Fox

"She's stone cold" said Kirby

"Those five drunk pokemon, ghosts. Who would have known?" asked Hamtaro

"I did" said Knuckles "Those ghosts came in here since the first day I started business. I thought they were normal pokemon. They walked in and got drunk. So, I decided to take them out back. When I grabbed one of them, my hand went right through him. Then, they woke up and noticed that I realized what they were. They told me their story and I said I would help them. They've been here ever since"

"Hey, Krystal's coming, too!" said Kirby

Krystal moaned as she got up.

"Hey, Krystal, you okay?" asked Fox

"Please tell me that the whole ghost being here was a dream" said Krystal

"'tis not a dream, Krystal" said Link

Krystal fainted again.

"Well, she's out like a light" said Sonic

"Oh, then where's her light switch?" asked Amoeba

"She's not actually a light" said Sonic

"Can you take us to them?" asked Hamtaro

"Sure" said Knuckles "Let's head on back"

Knuckles jumped over the counter and Krystal woke up. Knuckles lead them to the shed in the back of the salon. Then, he opened the door up and there were the drunk pokemon.

"Hey, company!" said Umbreon "Join on in!"

"Okay, you can stop pretending now, boys" said Knuckles

"Why?" asked Espeon

Knuckles walked over to them and said "Listen, you guys, I told them"

"What?" said Umbreon "Why?"

"Only those guys over there" said Knuckles "One of them wandered into your town and actually came back. So, I told them the story and they found out who you were, so, you can stop pretending"

Umbreon sighed and said "Alright, come on, guys, they know"

"Dude, Umbreon" said Espeon "They can, like, totally help us"

"Are you sure?" asked Blazekin

"Listen, these guys have survived through many things, and Hamtaro over there, has defeated you-know-who twice"

"He's defeated Falco two times?" asked Umbreon "No way"

"Yeah" said Knuckles "Speaking of which, he's hiding in your town"

"What?" said Umbreon

"Hey, Umbreon" said Skipper "If this is true, then they can drive him out, and put the towns folk back in their right minds"

"Hm" said Umbreon "You may be right, okay, lets go meet them"

They walked over to Hamtaro, Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal. When they did, Krystal backed off a little.

"What's the matter, ever seen a pokemon before?" asked Umbreon

"Uh… are… a-are you living?" asked Krystal

"We used to be, but we aren't now" said Umbreon

Krystal almost fainted again, but Fox stopped her.

"So, you've defeated Falco before?" asked Skipper

"Yep" said Hamtaro

"Woohoo! These are the guys!" said Treeko "Come on! Come on! You can help us!"

"Help you what?" asked Fox

"Well, there's a reason why we left the town" said Umbreon "When everyone died, their ghosts somehow stayed behind. Their souls, however went to the afterlife. Without their souls, they've gone mad. Somehow, our souls stayed with our ghosts, I don't know why. Anyway, we had to get out because the towns folk were vicious, they killed anyone who went into the town in a medieval torturing matter. We came here until we found someone who can stand up against the ghosts, and drive Falco out"

"Wait, how come Falco's still with us?" asked Fox "If that's the case then they would have got him"

"I don't know" said Umbreon

"Dude, that like, doesn't matter to us" said Espeon "I think that you can totally help us, dudes"

"Well, you came to the right guys" said Hamtaro

"Cool!" said Blazekin

"We'll meet you at the ghost town, then" said Umbreon

They disappeared.

"W-well, I'll… uh… I'll be wishing you guys luck" said Krystal as she walked off

"Wait, Krystal" said Fox

Krystal stopped and said "Y-yes"

"You're the only one of us who's been there, so you can guide us to that town, so you're coming with us" said Fox

Krystal gulped

"You're not afraid of ghosts are you?" asked Sonic

Krystal quickly turned around and said "No! I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid of ghosts!"

"Good" said Sonic "Then there's no excuse"

"Uh… Hey! Is that Oxnard and Bijou calling me? Sorry, guys, I've got to go!" said Krystal

Krystal walked off again

"Wait, I didn't hear anything" said Hamtaro

"Didn't they give you the day off?" asked Amoeba

"Uh… yeah" said Krystal

"Then, what's the hold up?" asked Sonic "You're coming with us, no excuse, and we're going to the ghost town"

"Uh… a-a-a-alright" said Krystal

"Don't worry, Krystal" said Fox "if you stay with me, you'll be okay"

"Hey, Fox, why don't you use that gun of yours for a weapon?" asked Hamtaro

"Well, I don't know" said Fox

"Hey, it's a gun, right? And as long as it works, you're good" said Sonic

"Okay, just give me a minuet to get it" said Fox

Fox started to walk away to the inn, Krystal tried to tag along with him.

When he got to his room, Fox opened up a box that he kept his gun in, took it out, loaded it, and put it in his pocket. When he turned around he saw Krystal.

"Oh, hey, Krystal, what are you doing here?" asked Fox

"Uh… nothing, Fox, nothing, I just want to stick with you" said Krystal

"Come on, Krystal, tell me what's wrong" said Fox

"Nothing's wrong" said Krystal

"Are you sure?" said Fox

"Yes" said Krystal

"Come on, you can tell me what's wrong" said Fox

"No, you might laugh at me" said Krystal

"Krystal, I would never laugh at you" said Fox "I'd laugh with you but never at you"

"Well…" said Krystal

They both sat on the bed and Krystal told her story.

"When I was young, my town was destroyed" said Krystal "But you already knew that, right? Anyway, I was alone, wandering the plains, no food, no money, no civilization, nothing. Well, it was getting dark, on night, and I saw this empty town. No one was there at the inn, so I slept in one of the rooms. During the night, I couldn't sleep, there were noises all around me, and I heard voices, that said 'get out' or 'leave or else' or 'you don't know what's coming' or something like that. I knew something was outside the room, something, I didn't know what. But then, there they were, surrounding my bed, looking down at me, and were going to do something… ghosts! They were everywhere! Never before have I ever been that scared in my life. I was lucky because dawn broke and they all disappeared. But, I left the town immediately and never returned. And ever since then, I was afraid of ghosts. They haunt my mind. The slightest mention of them would give me a cold chill. I… I… I've never told this to anyone before, because people might laugh at me, but, I admit it, I… I'm afraid of ghosts. Terrified of ghosts. Oh, the horrors… Fox, please understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. That's why I don't want to go" (Sniff) "Ghosts… they scare me to death"

Fox put his arm around Krystal and said "Hey, it's okay to be afraid. I get scared of things, too. But, at some point in your life, you're going to have to stand up to those fears. Krystal, we need you to help us, so you need to get over this fear. Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"Really?" asked Krystal wiping away some tears

"Really" said Fox

Krystal leaned over and gave Fox a hug.

"Please do me a favor" said Krystal "Just keep this between us, alright?"

"Okay, Krystal" said Fox

"Thank you" said Krystal

Fox and Krystal went out of the inn and joined the others. Then, Krystal led them to the ghost town. The trip lasted for hours, the sun started to set when they finally got there. It was an empty town with nothing but worn out buildings, there were more buildings in it than in Charsville. There was a ghastly wind that blew by, making a small whistling sound. Then, the five pokemon appeared out of nowhere.

"Glad you guys could make it" said Umbreon

"Couldn't miss this" said Sonic

"Thanks for the help, dudes" said Espeon "Now, let's like, totally get to it"

"What do we need to do, first?" asked Hamtaro

"Well, we can either find Falco or find some ghosts" said Umbreon

"They usually get here at night" said Skipper

"Well, it's almost time then" said Sonic

"First thing's first" said Kirby "Can I use the bathroom?"

"What? You should have gone before we left" said Fox

"But I need to go _bad_!" said Kirby

"Okay, where's the bathroom, guys?" asked Fox

"Behind the bank" said Umbreon

"Okay, Kirby, go ahead" said Fox

"I'm not going alone" said Kirby "Not in this creepy town"

"Okay, Kirby" said Fox "Krystal, why don't you escort him?"

"Um… I've got an idea, why doesn't Link go?" asked Krystal

"Yes, Fox, the pleasure of going with Kirby as he performs his privet ceremony of the end of his digestion will be mine" said Link

"Come on, Link, let's go" said Kirby

Link and Kirby went behind the bank and saw an outhouse.

"This is as far as I go, my friend" said Link

Then, Kirby opened the outhouse and saw a ghost on the toilet reading a newspaper! Kirby was frozen in horror. The ghost lowered the newspaper and snarled. Kirby gently shut the door, stood for a few seconds, then panicked.

"GHOST!" yelled Kirby as he ran to the others.

"What?" asked Hamtaro "Where?"

"In the outhouse!" said Kirby

"G-ghost?" said Krystal

"Wait, what's a ghost doing in the outhouse?" asked Sonic "They don't need to use the bathroom anymore!"

"Well, you'd be surprised, Sonic" said Umbreon "The things we go through"

"Are you saying ghosts use the bathroom?" asked Sonic

"Yes, we do" said Umbreon

"Oh, I didn't know that" said Sonic

"Uh… F-f-f-f-Fox" said Krystal

"What is it, Krystal?" asked Fox

"L-l-l-l… g-g-ghosts!" said Krystal pointing

Then, there they turned around and saw they were surrounded by ghosts. Krystal fainted yet again.

"Krystal!" said Fox

Krystal blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in an inn room, was she dreaming? She hoped she was dreaming. She looked around and noticed this wasn't her room. Then, she saw the five pokemon. She started to freak out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Krystal, calm down!" said Umbreon

"N-no! Please don't hurt me! Please!" said Krystal

"Calm down, totally!" said Espeon

"Krystal, it's okay!" said Skipper

"No!" said Krystal "Please don't hurt me!"

"We're not going to hurt you" said Treeko

"No" said Krystal "no, no, no"

"Krystal" said Umbreon calmly "It's alright, we're not going to hurt you"

"Where am I?" asked Krystal "Was that a dream?"

"No, you're still in the ghost town" said Umbreon "When you passed out, we all had to run inside the inn. Fox saved you, you know"

"Really?" asked Krystal

"Totally, dude" said Espeon "In fact, he told us to look after you until you woke up"

"J-j-just don't hurt me, please" said Krystal

"We're not going to hurt you" said Umbreon "Look, we know you're afraid of ghosts. But not all ghosts are bad. We're good ghosts, friendly ones to be exact. We would never hurt you"

"Really?" said Krystal

"Listen, Krystal" said Umbreon "I know your fear of ghosts, and it's okay. But you've got to get over it, after all, we've all got to face against our fears. If you do face up against them, you would have something to live by, and it would lessen the fears a bit. So, it's alright to be scared, but it's not alright to give in to it. So, what's it going to be, you going to help or not?"

"Well, I don't have any defense" said Krystal

"Just use what you've got" said Blazekin

"Alright" said Krystal

"You feeling better about us, now?" asked Umbreon

"A little" said Krystal "Thanks, Umbreon"

"Anytime, Krystal" said Umbreon

Krystal, Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper, Blazekin, and Treeko walked out of the room and ran into the others who were waiting on them in the hallway.

"Krystal, your okay!" said Fox

"That's great" said Sonic "Now, let's continue with what we were doing outside"

"Krystal, you can stay here if you want" said Hamtaro

"… No, I'm going to help you as best I can!" said Krystal

"Really?" asked Fox

"Yes" said Krystal

"Okay" said Sonic "Let's go!"

When they got out there, they saw Falco and a mob of ghosts.

"Welcome to my turf, people!" said Falco

"It's over, Falco" said Hamtaro

"We're going to take back what's ours!" said Umbreon

"Well, you're going to have to take it from me!" said Falco

Then, a giant ghost came out of nowhere, it was the ghost on the fourth floor!

"It's him!" said Hamtaro

"So you've met" said Falco "Meet my friend, King Boom Boo!"

"BRAAAAAAAAABRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said King Boom Boo

"Me and this ghost were best friends in college, we go way back, right, man?" said Falco

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" said King Boom Boo

"Now, let's get rid of these trespassers!" said Falco

Then, the ghosts started attacking them. Everybody attacked back. Fox loaded his gun and fired at Falco but Falco shot a gun and hit Fox's bullet directly. Hamtaro, Amoeba, Sonic, Link, Kirby, Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper, Blazekin, Treeko, and Krystal (Phew, that's a mouthful, I'm all out of breath) started attacking the ghosts. Then, King Boom Boo got out multiple daggers that appeared out of nowhere and threw them at Krystal. They pierced around her clothing thus having her hang on the wall. Then, King Boom Boo was powering up a fire bomb and was about to hurl it at Krystal.

"Krystal, NO!" said Fox

Fox tried to run to her, but ghosts held him back. Krystal was hearing screams all over. Krystal started shivering. She was scared about the nearness of her fate. Then, she remembered what Umbreon said to her "_It's alright to be scared, but it's not alright to give in to it_"

Then, Krystal grabbed one of the daggers, pulled it out and threw it at the ghost. You'd expect the dagger to go through the ghost without harming anything, no, this was a ghost dagger and it stabbed King Boom Boo right in the chest.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled King Boom Boo in death

Then, he died.

"King Boom Boo? Buddy?" said Falco "NOOOOOOOOOOO! You killed him, I will have my revenge!"

Then, Falco ran away. Then the ghosts stopped attacking, they were ascending to the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Sonic

"They're going to the afterlife with their souls" said Umbreon "Where they'll be happy"

Then, the pokemon started glowing. They stayed that way for a few seconds, then they stopped. Umbreon went over and touched himself.

"I… I'm solid" said Umbreon "I'm not transparent. I… I… I'm not a ghost anymore!"

"Dude, we're free!" said Espeon

"We're living again!" said Umbreon "I feel so alive!"

"Yay!" said Skipper

"I'm a living thing again!" said Blazekin

Then, the dawn broke out.

"Hey, you guys going anywhere?" asked Fox

"Nah, I think we'll stay in Charsville" said Umbreon "After all, where would I be without you guys"

"Besides, we can, like, totally help you take Falco out" said Espeon

"Then, let's all go home" said Hamtaro

While they were walking home, Fox walked along side with Krystal

"Hey, Krystal, you were very brave today" said Fox

"Fox, I'm still afraid of ghosts, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight against them" said Krystal

"Well, if it wasn't for you, we would still be fighting those guys" said Fox

"Fox, thank you" said Krystal "thank you for supporting me, for encouraging me, for… everything"

"Hey, no problem" said Fox "I care about you"

Krystal blushed and said "Well, I care about you, too, Fox"

They all walked home to the inn.

Alright, alright, I know this is annoying, but, keep checking for more adventures

The

End


	5. Krystal in Trouble!

Krystal in Trouble!

It was night time at Charsville again. Krystal was called by Oxnard and Bijou to help them at the bank. She walked into the bank. It was a mess. The question was how it became a mess. Nothing was there but Oxnard and Bijou.

"What happened here?" asked Krystal

"Uh, nothing, Krystal" said Oxnard "There was a bunch of people here today and… uh… left this mess"

"Ow, please, don't" whispered Bijou to something

"Is everything alright?" asked Krystal "Did Falco come here?"

"Krystal" whispered Bijou "Get away, it is a trap!"

"What?" asked Krystal.

"You heard the lady!" said a voice from under the counter

It was Falco! He had two guns pointing to Oxnard and Bijou.

"Falco!" said Krystal "Let them go!"

"Not a chance!" said Falco "In fact, I didn't come here to rob…"

"What did you come here for then?" asked Krystal

Falco walked behind Krystal and said "Oh, nothing special!"

Then, Falco got out a handkerchief and put it around Krystal's mouth. Then, Krystal passed out.

"And they say ether is used for operations" said Falco

"Where are you taking her?" asked Oxnard

"Nowhere, special" said Falco "oh, and by the way, don't tell anyone anything about this, or else"

Oxnard gulped. Falco walked away bringing Krystal with him.

"Oxnard, we can't let him get away with this, can we?" asked Bijou

"Only time will tell" said Oxnard

It was starting to turn tomorrow again. Hamtaro was having that dream again. There, he saw Tricky again. I'm going to say "again" again.

"Hello again, chosen one" said Tricky

"Hello, Tricky" said Hamtaro "Now, can you tell me what I have to do, why you call me chosen one?"

"Now is not the time, chosen one" said Tricky

"Listen" said Hamtaro "I'm not going to find out what I have to do if you don't tell me what to do, right?"

"… Very well, chosen one" said Tricky "You are the chosen one because you are the one who will defeat them"

"Them? Who's them?"

"The beasts of the dust"

"Can you explain more?" asked Hamtaro

"I will, soon. You know enough for now" said Tricky

Then, Hamtaro woke up. Then, he saw Amoeba sitting on his bed.

"Good morning, Hamtaro" said Amoeba "Sonic and those other guys went to the salon, let's join them"

"Okay" said Hamtaro

They walked out of the inn and went into the salon. There, they saw Sonic sitting at a table, they sat with him. Then, the five pokemon walked in, and Umbreon accidentally ran into the wall attempting to phase through it.

"Hey, Umbreon, you okay?" Asked Hamtaro

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Umbreon putting his hand on his head "It's been twenty years since we've had a solid body, I'm still getting used to it"

He got up and sat with Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic.

"What's going on?" asked Skipper

"Nothing" said Sonic "Absolutely nothing! I'm bored silly with this town. There's nothing to do here besides stop Falco at his plans"

"Speaking of which" said Umbreon "He's been slowing down on his bad tricks since you guys came along"

"Yeah, well, we aren't stopping until he stops completely" said Hamtaro

"When we stop him, what are you going to do?" asked Skipper

"Well, Amoeba and I have a goal that we've got our eyes set on so…" said Hamtaro

"You're leaving the town?" said Treeko "You can't! We need you! You're our friends!"

"Well, I haven't put much thought into weather we leave or not" said Hamtaro "I don't know what we're going to do"

"I don't know what I'm going to do either" said Sonic

"Well" said Hamtaro "I guess we're going have to think…"

Then, the doors opened, it was Fox, Link, and Kirby. They walked in and sat with them, they were exhausted.

"Hey, guys, what've you been up to?" asked Blazekin

"Uh… guys" said Fox "You haven't seen Krystal lately, have you? 'Cause we've been looking everywhere for her, she wasn't even at the bank!"

"She's missing again?" asked Hamtaro

"Yeah" said Fox

"We haven't seen her at all since last night" said Kirby

"No one has seen her at all this morning" said Link "I have fears of what might have become of her"

"Let's hope it's not too bad" said Fox "In fact, I hope it's not bad at all"

"What's the matter, Fox?" asked Umbreon "You worried about her?"

"Uh… Yeah, I'm worried about her!" said Fox

"What's up with you, Fox?" asked Sonic "You've been treating Krystal different from how you've been treating us. What's up with you and her?"

"Uh… nothing" said Fox "I'm just… I just want… uh… she's poor, I feel sorry for her and… uh… I want to make sure she's okay"

"Right" said Sonic

Then, suddenly, Samus Aron and Samus Erik burst through the doors.

"Hey, guys!" said Hamtaro "How's the mine?"

"Never mind that!" said Erik "Falco's robbing the bank again!"

"What!" said Hamtaro "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

"Alright! Some action!" said Sonic

"Aw, but I want to get breakfast first. I'm going to sit this one out, Hamtaro" said Amoeba

"I'm coming" said Fox

"My apologies, Hamtaro" said Link "But, I left my sword at the inn, I would be an obstacle if I went along"

"Wait! I'm coming!" said Kirby

"Sorry, guys" said Umbreon "We're still getting used to solid bodies, we'd screw you up"

"Yeah" said Skipper

"Totally, dude" said Espeon

"Sorry" said Treeko

"Still getting used to it" said Blazekin

"I've got a bar to run" said Knuckles

"Okay, let's go" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro, Sonic, Fox, and Kirby went over to the bank to check things out. Falco was robbing it, alright, and he was doing the usual thing. They barged in.

"You never learn, do you, Falco?" said Hamtaro

"You, guys!" said Falco "You've got here just in time!"

"What are you talking about? We're here to stop you!" said Fox

"Alright, alright, you've got me!" said Falco "But, I leave you a choice, you can go ahead and stop me if you want, like always, but it would result in your friend's fate"

"What? Who are you talking about?" asked Hamtaro

"You know that blue vixen that hangs out with you a lot?" asked Falco "Well, right now, she's tied to a train track, and if you don't save her, well, let's say there will be blue road kill on the tracks"

"What? Krystal!" said Fox "You better not have!"

"I did" said Falco "and if you want her life spared then the train hits her in, oh, an hour so get to it!"

"Krystal!" said Fox as he ran out the door

"Fox, wait!" said Hamtaro "What about the bank?"

"The money's not important, Hamtaro" said Bijou "Krystal's life is, go and help Fox save Krystal"

"Hey, Fox, wait up!" said Hamtaro running out

"Wait up, guys!" said Sonic running out

"This just leaves you and me, Falco" said Kirby

"You're right" said Falco taking out a gun "this is going to be easy"

"Uh… carry on" said Kirby walking away

Hamtaro and Sonic caught up to Fox.

"Fox, what's the rush?" asked Sonic

"I can't let her die!" said Fox "I… I…"

"Take it easy, Fox" said Hamtaro "We're going to help you"

"Really?" said Fox "Thanks, what are we going to do?"

"Sonic and I are going to go to the train station and see if we could stop the train from coming" said Hamtaro "In the mean time, you go over to the tracks and save Krystal in case we fail"

"Yeah, so where's the train station?" asked Sonic

"It's over there" said Fox pointing at a distance

"Cool! Let's go!" said Sonic

Hamtaro, Sonic, and Fox split up, Hamtaro and Sonic went over to the train station and Fox followed the tracks to find Krystal. When Hamtaro and Sonic got there, they saw the train had already left!

"Drat! We're too late!" said Sonic

"No, there's still a chance" said Hamtaro "We'll use our speed to catch up to the train and tell the engineer to put on the brakes"

"Not a bad plan" said Sonic "Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, Fox found Krystal. She was tied on the tracks by really thick ropes and her mouth was covered by handkerchief, keeping her from shouting for help. She was wiggling and trying to talk through the handkerchief.

"Don't worry, Krystal, I got you" said Fox

Fox tried to untie the rope, but it was too tight and most of the knots were under the rail. He tried to cut the ropes with a pocket knife but he had to work at it. He couldn't cut one, but he kept trying.

Meanwhile further down the track:

Hamtaro and Sonic were chasing the train, they caught up with the front and slowed down and tried to get the engineer's attention. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes and was wearing an engineer outfit.

"Hey!" said Sonic "Stop the train! Stop the train!"

"What?" said the hedgehog

"He said 'Stop the train!" said Hamtaro

"What's my name?" asked the hedgehog "My name is Shadow!"

"Nice to meet you, Shadow!" said Sonic "Now stop the train!"

"Mop the brain?" asked Shadow

"No! Stop the train!" said Hamtaro "Our friend is tied to the railway further down! You can save her by stopping the train!"

"……… What?!?" said Shadow "You're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you over the train!"

"Aw for the dawgon love of crap!" said Sonic "STOP THE TRAIN!!!!!!!"

"…………………………… What!?!" said Shadow

"That's it" said Sonic "Come on, Hamtaro!"

Hamtaro and Sonic jumped in the train.

"We said, 'stop the train', Shadow" said Sonic

"What?" said Shadow

"Where's the brake?" asked Hamtaro

"I don't have a cake" said Shadow

"There it is!" said Sonic pointing to a lever

Hamtaro and Sonic started to pull it.

"Whoa! Are you guys train robbing me?" asked Shadow

"No, we're trying to save a friend" said Hamtaro

"Oh, I see" said Shadow "Why the heck would you need a train to stop to shave someone?"

"No, save someone!" said Sonic

"Oh!" said Shadow "I see!"

"Yeah, I bet" said Sonic giving it one last tug.

When he did, the lever broke off.

"Oh, this can't be good" said Hamtaro

"I forgot to tell you, the brakes are broken" said Shadow

"Thanks for not telling us, man" said Sonic

"I hope Fox would save Krystal in time" said Hamtaro

Meanwhile:

Fox was still trying to cut at the rope, but he didn't get half way through one rope.

"Don't worry, Krystal" said Fox "I'm sure that Hamtaro and Sonic had already stopped the……" there was a whistling sound and steam was rising in the horizon "… Train? Hold on, Krystal!"

Fox tried to cut it a little harder, but it was no use. Then, Fox, having no other option, decided to get out a gun and try to shoot at the rope. He got out his gun and said "Hold still, Krystal" Then, he aimed carefully and fired and hit the rope without giving any harm to Krystal.

"Krystal, are you okay?" asked Fox pulling off the handkerchief off Krystal's mouth

"I'm fine" said Krystal "Thanks, Fox. If it wasn't for you I'd…"

Then, Krystal noticed the train and said "Look out, Fox!"

Then, Fox looked behind him and saw the train almost to them. Reacting quickly, Krystal pushed Fox away from the train and then, the train quickly passed him.

"KRYSTAL!" said Fox getting up "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tears started falling from his eyes.

"No, Krystal" said Fox "I… I… I was too late to save you. I… never got the chance to tell her that I… I… oh, Krystal, why? I… really… lo… lo…" (Sniff) "Oh, man. I'll miss you, Krystal"

Then, the train passed by completely.

"Fox?" said a voice

Fox looked up and saw Krystal on the other side of the tracks, unharmed.

"Krystal?" said Fox "Krystal!"

"Fox!" said Krystal

They ran over to each other and hugged.

"You're alive, Krystal" said Fox "You're okay"

"Fox" said Krystal "Thank you for saving my life"

"Krystal" said Fox

"Yes?" asked Krystal

"I want to say this right now" said Fox "Krystal, I care about you and worry about you differently than my other friends. I don't want anything to happen to you… ever. I love you, Krystal"

"Oh, Fox" said Krystal as tears filled her eyes "I… Love you, too"

They leaned over and kissed. Fox and Krystal had a kiss, not for friends, not for thanks, but for love. Then, Hamtaro, Sonic, and Shadow came from the distance and saw Fox and Krystal kissing.

"Hey, he saved her" said Sonic "And their having a moment"

"Man, those two" said Hamtaro "Maybe that's why. They love each other"

"I think I'm going to cry" said Shadow "I don't know those two, but, I think I'm going to cry"

"Well" said Sonic "Now that everything's done, we should head home. Hey, Fox! Krystal!"

Fox and Krystal stopped kissing and looked at Hamtaro, Sonic, and Shadow running towards them.

"I see you've rescued Krystal, Fox" said Hamtaro "Well, good job"

"Hey, let's head home" said Sonic

"We had to let a bank robbery slip through our fingers" said Hamtaro "But our friend's lives are more important to us"

"Yeah, we should head home" said Fox "Right, Krystal?"

"Right" said Krystal

They all headed home. Fox had his arm around Krystal the whole way back.

"I love you, Krystal" said Fox

"I love you, Fox" said Krystal

Yeah, yeah, check for updates…

The

End


	6. The Beast of the Dust

The Beast of the Dust

It was the night at Charsville, everybody was asleep, but everyone was ready, so they slept with their weapons, ready for anything. Specifically for Falco to attack but they were ready for anything, or so they thought. In the middle of the night, a strange dust storm brewed in the middle of the town. It was so harsh, that dust was flying inside the inn. In anyway or another, Hamtaro was having that dream, again.

"Tricky, I need to know more" said Hamtaro

"Very well, chosen one" said Tricky "The beast of the dust is a very fearsome being, it hunts and devours those who least expects it, few have seen this beast, but it comes in the most powerful of dust storms"

"So, what you're saying is, that the beast comes when there is a powerful dust storm" said Hamtaro

"Yes, Chosen one"

"So, if one where to happen right now, that beast would eat or kill us?"

"Maybe, chosen one, possibly"

"Maybe? Possibly?"

"Well, we don't know exactly, chosen one. We have sent our bravest warriors against the beast of the dust, most have not returned, but on rare occasions, few have returned, worn and weary. They said that the beast of the dust cast them into outer world"

"The outer world?"

"The world outside my tribe"

"You mean, he was thrown in the middle of the plains?"

"Plains?

"You know, that place outside your tribe, that of the dusty ground, cacti, vultures?"

"Is that what you call your outside world?"

"I guess, it depends on what you mean by 'outside world"

"With any further ado, chosen one, I will tell you how to defeat this fearsome beast"

"How?"

"They say that one must acquire a specific weapon. One that we do not possess"

"Could it be a metal, crescent-shaped weapon that shots fire from it?"

"I know what a gun it, chosen one, but that is not the weapon. The weapon that we seek is a staff, used to grant it's wielder the speed of the wind"

"My staff?"

"So, you have already acquired this weapon, very good, very good. I will reveal more tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Chosen one, I am having trouble with finding you"

"What?"

"You are not at the place where you were earlier"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have moved a great distance suddenly"

"Really?"

"So it seems"

"I'll wake up and find this out, Tricky, good-bye"

Then, Hamtaro woke up. He looked around and saw that he really wasn't where he last remembered where he was! He was not in the inn! He was in the middle of the plains! Hamtaro was shocked, he didn't know where he was. The only thing he found out was that it was morning. He started to look around, and he saw he wasn't the only one in the middle of nowhere, for he saw Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal were also with him.

"Guys" said Hamtaro trying to wake everyone up "Guys, wake up!"

Everybody got up. Sonic moaned and said "What is it, Hamtaro?"

"Open your eyes and look" said Hamtaro

Everybody looked up and gasped.

"Oh, boy" said Sonic

Meanwhile in Charsville:

Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper the mudkip, Blazekin, and Treeko got up in the morning. They walked over to the inn to greet everyone good morning, but they opened the door to Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic's room and found they weren't there.

"Hamtaro? Sonic? Amoeba?" asked Umbreon "Are you here?"

"I know" said Espeon "Let's see if they're at the salon"

"Good idea" said Umbreon.

They went on over to the salon and met Knuckles.

"Morning, guys" said Knuckles

"Oh, good, we're not drunk" said Umbreon

"Dude, we never were drunk, Umbreon" said Espeon

"We weren't?" asked Treeko

"What can I help you guys with?" asked Knuckles

"Well, actually, we're looking for Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba" said Umbreon

"Have you seen them?" asked Skipper

"Nope, not at all" said Knuckles "I'm guessing you guys haven't seen them either"

"Nope, we haven't" said Blazekin

"Let's ask Oxnard and Bijou" said Umbreon

They went to the bank and saw Oxnard and Bijou waiting for Falco to attack again.

"Wah! Falco!" said Oxnard

"Calm down, Oxnard" said Bijou "It's only the pokemon"

"Oh, phew!" said Oxnard

"Hey" said Umbreon "Falco attack yet?"

"Nope, not really" said Oxnard

"Have you seen Hamtaro, Sonic, or Amoeba anywhere?" asked Blazekin

"No" said Bijou

"You haven't?" asked Umbreon

"Not at all!" said Oxnard "We thought they were at the salon"

"Not there either" said Skipper

"Let's ask those miners, uh, what was their names again?" said Treeko

"Started with an s, hmmmmmm" said Umbreon

"Wasn't it Sam… or something?" asked Blazekin

"Sam… Sam..." said Umbreon "Samus Aron and Samus Erik! Let's ask them"

They went over to the mines and saw Samus Aron and her brother Samus Erik taking a break.

"Hello, and you guys are?" asked Erik

"Hey, we wanted to know your names" said Treeko

"No, no, we already know their names" said Umbreon "Hey, you guys haven't seen Hamaro, Sonic, or Amoeba anywhere, have you?"

"Nope, we've been mining" said Aron

"Darn" said Umbreon

"Hey, you know that engineer dude that went home with them the other day?" asked Espeon

"You mean that black hedgehog?" asked Umbreon

"That's the one!" said Espeon "Let's ask him if he's been hangin' with them"

They went over to the train station and saw Shadow the engineer ready to go on a train.

"ALL ABOARD!" said Shadow

"Hey… you" said Umbreon

"Oh, no, a train robbery already?" asked Shadow "Look the luggage is in the…"

"We're not train robbing you" said Skipper

"Have you seen Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba?" asked Treeko

"Two of them is an orange hamster and a blue hedgehog, right?" said Shadow

"Totally!" said Espeon

"Well, no sorry! Bye!" said Shadow as he quickly started the engine the train flew off.

"Let's see if Tails has seen them" said Umbreon

They went back to the inn and met Tails. They went up to his door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, come in" said Tails

The pokemon walked in.

"Ah, hello" said Tails "Aren't you the ghost pokemon from the ghost town story?"

"Not anymore" said Umbreon "Hamtaro, Sonic, Amoeba, and their friends helped us come back to our original form, we're not ghosts anymore"

"Oh, I see" said Tails "King Boom Boo must have hid your bodies with him. Anyway, how may I help you?"

"Dude, have you, like, totally seen Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba this morning?" asked Espeon

"Nope" said Tails "In fact, I didn't hear them get up, I was working on my latest invention, behold: the internet!"

Tails turned around and showed them, nothing.

"Yeah, that's nice, Tails" said Umbreon

"The internet is not something you can see unless you have a computing device" said Tails

"We're going to see if Fox, Link, Kirby, or Krystal have seen them" said Umbreon

They walked out.

"Hey, Umbreon" said Skipper "Nobody has seen them this morning"

"Yeah, nobody" said Treeko

"Dude, do you think that they… left?" asked Espeon

"I don't think so" said Umbreon "They said they wouldn't leave until Falco was out of this town for good. Then, again, maybe they did"

"But, they never even said good-bye" said Blazekin

"Well, let's see if Fox, Link, Kirby, or Krystal hasn't seen them" said Umbreon.

They walked up to the four doors and approached Fox's room.

Umbreon opened it all the way and said "Hey, Fox, have you seen…"

But he looked around and saw Fox wasn't there. They walked over to Link's room, he wasn't there, they went to Kirby's room, he wasn't there, either. They walked over to Krystal's room, she wasn't there also.

"Do you think they went with them?" asked Skipper

"First Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic, now Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal? Where could they be?" asked Umbreon

"Totally a bummer, dude" said Espeon

Meanwhile in the middle of the plains:

Everyone was confused, they didn't know where they were or how they got there.

"Man, how in the world did we get here?" asked Fox

"Beats me" said Sonic "Do you think Falco had anything to do with this. After all, he did knock Krystal out to capture her before, right?"

"Maybe" said Amoeba "Now, let's go to the salon and get some breakfast"

"That's a great idea, Amoeba" said Kirby "But there's one problem, where is the salon?!?"

"Let's look for it!" said Amoeba

"Face it, Amoeba, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" said Sonic

"Fox, I'm scared" said Krystal

"Don't worry, Krystal, we'll find our way home, right?" said Fox

"I don't know about that" said Hamtaro "If we're lost, we're lost, and we're lost in the middle of the plains"

"Should we find our way home, then?" asked Link

"Welcome to the west" said Hamtaro "Here, there's a slim to none possibility that we could wind up back in Charsville. From as far as I'm concerned, you guys are joining me, Amoeba, and Sonic in going west. If we're lucky we could find our way back, but, like I said, slim to none chance"

"Don't say that, Hamtaro" said Fox

"He has every right to" said Sonic "Cause he's right, I don't think that we're going to Charsville again any time soon, so we might as well pack what we've got and go west"

"Oh, Fox, what do we do?" asked Krystal

"Don't worry, Krystal, we're still together" said Fox

"But what about Falco?" asked Krystal

"The pokemon can deal with him" said Sonic "But for now, we don't have to worry, cause we'll probably never see them again"

"Oh" said Krystal sitting down and cuddling up

"Hey, don't worry, Krystal" said Sonic "You've got the #1 guides with you! Me, Hamtaro, and Amoeba!"

"Come on, Krystal" said Fox "We'll be okay as long as we're together"

"Thanks, Fox" said Krystal standing up

"Come on, let's go!" said Sonic "To west and west only! And maybe a little bit of North, or South, or maybe East if necessary"

They all packed what was with them and walked west through the plains.

"Hey, guys" said Hamtaro "I think I know what got us here"

"What" said Sonic

"In my dreams, Tricky told me of the beast of the dust, and he says that he either kills or throws people in the middle of nowhere" said Hamtaro

"Well, will see if this 'beast' of yours finds us and we'll give him a piece of our mind" said Sonic

"Well, how else did we get here?" asked Hamtaro

"I can think of a long list of made-up things of how we got here" said Sonic

"Example…"

"Sleep walking"

"I can think of many things" said Amoeba

Amoeba went into thought and said "Mmmmmm, doughnuts"

They continued to walk on. It seemed like forever. There was no town in sight, everyone began to lose hope into ever finding Charsville. Then, night struck. Everybody went to sleep.

"Hey, Hamtaro" said Sonic "Let's all sleep like we did last night and maybe the 'beast of the dust' will send us right back to our beds"

"I wish all of you a good night" said Link

"Fox, I don't know what to do" said Krystal

"I don't either, Krystal" said Fox "But for now, let's rest, okay"

They gave each other a kiss and went to sleep.

"Hey, Hamtaro" said Amoeba "Can I have a good night kiss?"

"No" said Hamtaro "Good night"

"I'm hungry" said Kirby

"Let's hope to run into a town tomorrow and get some food" said Hamtaro

"Hope?" asked Kirby

"Well, that's what you do in the west, hope and pray for a town" said Hamtaro

They all went to sleep. Hamtaro once again had a dream.

"I have found you, chosen one" said Tricky "You are a lot closer now"

"Really?" asked Hamtaro "How close am I to you?"

"Very close" said Tricky "If you keep traveling, you could reach us when the sun is directly above the land"

"Noon?" said Hamtaro

"You are wise in many ways, chosen one"

"Can you give me directions?"

"Keep going the direction in which you go, you will see a giant eagle, my tribe is around the shadow of the wings"

"Can you make more sense?"

"That is as much sense as I make, chosen one, now go, me and my tribe are waiting for you"

Then, morning struck and everybody woke up.

"I'm alive!" said Kirby

"But we're still here" said Krystal

"What were you scared of, Kirby?" asked Sonic

"Vultures" said Kirby

"No, vultures appear during the day" said Hamtaro

"Well, we should get moving" said Fox

They continued on.

Meanwhile in Charsville:

The pokemon were depressed, they really missed their friends. They didn't even get the chance to pay them back for helping them get their solid bodies back. They were at the salon bar, drinking some drinks.

"Hey, cheer up, guys" said Knuckles "You've still got me, right?"

"Yeah" said Umbreon as he sighed "It's just that they never said good-bye. And to make matters worse, who's going to stop Falco now?"

"I know!" said Treeko "We'll stop Falco!"

"That's a great idea, dude" said Espeon "We were once sheriff, right? Well, wouldn't it be radical if we used our tubular skills to defeat Falco?"

"I guess so" said Umbreon

"Dude, that would be gnarly" said Espeon

"Yeah, but, it's been years since we've been sheriff, how can we remember our skills?" asked Skipper

"Easy!" said Blazekin "We shoot ourselves! First one to live, wins!"

"Let's not, Blazekin" said Umbreon "Let's just practice the way we did years ago"

Then, Falco barged in the salon and said "Word has it that somebody's missing! Could it be Hamtaro, Amoeba, Sonic the Hedgehog? Well, who cares! I'm here and I'm going to finish what I started, now, who wants to die?"

"Umbreon, do we start now?" asked Espeon

"Well, I don't know" said Umbreon "Hey, Knuckles, you got any idea what to do?"

"I don't know, Umbreon" said Knuckles

Little did they know that Falco already chose someone and shot him right in the middle of the salon.

"That would be all, folks" said Falco as he walked away

"Dad gumit!" said Umbreon pounding his fist on the counter "One life taken because we didn't stand up!"

"Hey, don't worry, dude" said Espeon "It was sudden, we can get him next time, because we will practice our skills"

"Any help, Knuckles?" asked Skipper

"I'm a black-belt" said Knuckles

"Why don't you use that against Falco?" asked Umbreon

"I don't want to make a mess of things" said Knuckles

"Right" said Umbreon

"However, I will help you hone your skills" said Knuckles "We train now"

Knuckles sent them around back and they started their training.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Great Plains:

Hamtaro, Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal were still roaming the plains.

"Hey, Hamtaro, where are we going?" said Sonic

"Somewhere, just try to keep up, okay" said Hamtaro

"Hamtaro, we need to know" said Fox "Where are we going?"

"Well" said Hamtaro "You see… in my dream last night, Tricky told me he needed my help, so he told me where his tribe was"

"What?" said Sonic "Again with the dream? Hamtaro, it's just a dream, you can't expect it to be real"

"Sonic, please" said Krystal "Hamtaro, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"I'm not sure" said Hamtaro

"Just what is it that we seek?" asked Link

"We're looking for a giant eagle" said Hamtaro "His tribe sits in the shadow of the wings"

"Now, where in the world are we going to find that?" asked Sonic

"Ooooo, pretty rock" said Amoeba

"What rock?" said Fox

"Look" said Amoeba pointing to something.

It was the silhouette of an eagle, it seemed to be made from a rock formation. It's wings spread out at an angle in front of it to make a circle, but at the same time looked a bit spread out.

"The giant eagle" said Hamtaro "Come on, let's go"

"Is this a mirage?" asked Sonic "Cause if it is then punch me"

"It's not a mirage" said Kirby

"Oh, good so it's not just me" said Sonic

They raced over to the giant eagle. There they found the shadow of the wings around an Indian tribe. They walked to the tribe. Sonic stopped and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are we doing? I've ran into Indians before and who knows if their friendly or not?"

"Let's find out" said Hamtaro

"I'm getting ready, just in case" said Sonic

They continued on to the tribe. When they got there, the people looked like a bunch of small dinosaurs. Then, a triceratops came up to them. It was Tricky!

"It's nice to see you in person, chosen one" said Tricky

"It's nice to see you in person, Tricky" said Hamtaro

"I see you have brought friends with you" said Tricky

"Hamtaro, who is this nut?" Sonic whispered to Hamtaro

"This is Tricky" said Hamtaro "He's the one who appeared in my dreams"

"He's real?" asked Fox

"Come, chosen one, our chief will be most delighted to meet you" said Tricky

"I'll see you later, guys" said Hamtaro "In the mean time, you guys get some information on some things"

Hamtaro followed Tricky to a tent. There he saw a triceratops similar to Tricky only bigger and with more jewels.

"Chief Earthwalker, this is the chosen one" said Tricky

"Ah, do come in" said the chief "I have never thought I would see the day where I see the chosen one personally. Please have a seat, chosen one"

Hamtaro sat down and said "Look, you guys can stop calling me chosen one, my name is Hamtaro and I would appreciate it if you call me by my name"

"But, we must address you as the chosen one, for that is who you are, yes?" said the chief

"Yes, I am, but, I can be called Hamtaro because that is my name" said Hamtaro

"Well, chosen one" said the chief "I don't know about Ham… tra… er… o… however your name is, we must give thanks for your arrival"

"No need, I need some information on what I need to do" said Hamtaro

"Didn't Tricky give you those details, chosen one?" asked the chief

"He did, but, when is the beast going to attack next?" asked Hamtaro

"When you hear it howl in the horizon, and its beastly eyes appear in the dust, that's when you meet it" said the chief

"Okay, when is the next strike?" asked Hamtaro

"It is unknown" said the chief "Please, chosen one, stay at least until that time comes"

"Alright" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro walked out of the tent and tracked down the others and told them they would stay until a certain time.

"Hey, guys" said Amoeba "I found out something important!"

"What is it, Amoeba?" said Hamtaro

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere" said Amoeba

"Gee, why didn't I find that out?" said Sonic

It turned night at the tribe. Everybody celebrated a ceremony of the coming of the chosen one. There were people dancing around the fire, in honor of Hamtaro's coming, then, everyone went to sleep in their tents, Hamtaro and his friends slept on the ground outside.

The next morning, they were awakened by panics, everywhere. Hamtaro got up and said "Hey, what's going on?"

"The chosen one has awaken!" said a tribe member

"Chosen one!" said Tricky "It's as I feared"

"What is it?" said Hamtaro

"It's…"

Then, there was a howl in the distance. And on the horizon was a deadly dust storm.

"Guys, wake up!" said Hamtaro

"What is it, Hamtaro?" said Sonic

"Look!" said Hamtaro

"That is one nasty dust storm" said Kirby

"Come on, let's go!" said Hamtaro

"Are you nuts!?!" said Sonic "We'll be nothing but sand if we go in there"

"I'm going after that thing" said Hamtaro

"Not without me you're not" said Sonic

"Me too!" said Amoeba

"I'm coming too" said Fox

"Alright, the rest of you try to protect the tribe members" said Hamtaro

"Fox" said Krystal

"Yeah?" said Fox

"Please, be careful" said Krystal

Fox gave her a kiss and said "I will"

"Come on, lover-boy, let's go!" said Sonic

They ran to the dust storm. When they got there, they stopped all the sudden. They saw big red fierce eyes in the storm and heard a howl.

"I'm going in!" said Hamtaro as he started running in

"Hamtaro, no!" said Sonic

But it was too late, Hamtaro had already ran in, and he wasn't seen at all.

"HAMTARO!" said Fox

In the dust storm, Hamtaro ran through the dusty current, and saw nothing but dust flying everywhere and the ground. They, he saw something come out from the distance. It was a giant, coyote-shaped beast made from the dust, and had red, fierce eyes, it bent down and started snarling. Hamtaro yanked his hat a little and said "Well, better start doing what I do best" he drew his staff "Come and get me!"

The beast disappeared in the dust, acting quickly, Hamtaro ran around the storm trying to find the beast. Then, the beast appeared out of nowhere and hit Hamtaro. Hamtaro quickly landed on his feet and had a plan. He raced around the storm like he did at the salon one time to clean the dust. Most of the dust cleared and revealed the beast, Hamtaro jumped up and attacked it. The fight went on, Hamtaro continued to do the trick repeatedly. It wasn't working that well. Then, Hamtaro had an idea. If it was made of dust, then maybe it would act like dust, too. Hamtaro raced around the beast at high speeds, almost making a tornado. As he did this, the dust around him also got sucked in the tornado. It got as clear as it would get and the tornado that Hamtaro made was a big dust cyclone, then, it collapsed in the sky and the dust filled the sky. Then it dissipated. Hamtaro looked around and saw Sonic, Amoeba, and Fox.

"Hamtaro! Yay! You did it!" said Amoeba

"Hamtaro, what happened?" asked Sonic

"It's alright, everything's fine" said Hamtaro

"Come on, let's head back" said Fox

They went back to the tribe. When they did, everyone cheered. Link, Kirby, and Krystal came running to them and congratulated them.

"How was the fight?" said Kirby

"Nothing much" said Sonic "Hamtaro did all of it, we couldn't see a thing"

"I'm just glad you're all okay" said Krystal "Especially you, Fox"

Krystal gave Fox a kiss.

"Chosen one!" said Tricky running to them "You have fought bravely. Is there anyway we can repay you?"

"Well…" said Hamtaro

Then, he looked at Fox, Link, Kirby, and Krystal. They didn't realize it, but they looked homesick. Hamtaro felt sorry for them, even though he's never had a real home besides the west, and he was sure that Amoeba and Sonic felt the same.

"It's not much, but, can you direct us to Charsville?" asked Hamtaro

"Certainly, chosen one" said Tricky "Follow the direction of which I point, if you go far enough, you will reach Charsville by sun down"

"Thanks" said Hamtaro

"We're going home?" asked Krystal

"Hopefully" said Fox

"Yeah, you're going home" said Sonic

"That sounds great!" said Kirby

"I cannot wait to go home" said Link "For as worn and weary as we are, we shall see the faces of our friends once again"

They started to walk home, but Hamtaro stopped and said "Hey, Tricky, do you want to come with us?"

"No, chosen one, I reside here" said Tricky "With my help, I will be in your dreams in case I need you again"

"Alright, I'll see you around" said Hamtaro

"What is your name again, chosen one?" asked Tricky

"Hamtaro, my name is Hamtaro"

"Farewell, Hamtaro" said Tricky "Hamtaro……… From here on out, that name will be honored for many generations!"

"Come on, Hamtaro, let's go!" said Sonic

"Coming" said Hamtaro

They walked on to Charsville.

Meanwhile in Charsville:

Falco was at the bank robbing it.

"That's right, the usual" said Falco

"I can't believe they'd leave us like this" said Bijou

"Well, they did try their best" said Oxnard

"But they just tucked their tails between their legs and ran!" said Falco "Ran like little babies! Now, no one's going to stop me!"

"Except us!" said a voice

It was Umbreon and the other pokemon.

"Wait, don't I know you from somewhere" said Falco

"We helped Hamtaro and his friends defeat you in the ghost town" said Umbreon

"You!" said Falco "I don't know you, but, you!"

"We're here to stop you!" said Skipper

"Well, I'll just have to get rid of you noobs first" said Falco

They all started to fight in the bank. Then, it got to the point where Falco knocked them all down. Falco pointed his gun at Umbreon and said "No way out of this, man. I win"

"You can't get away with this" said Umbreon

"Oh, who's going to stop me?" said Falco "Who was the one who left you for me? Started with an H? Hamtaro? Yes! It was Hamtaro! Did he stay to bring me down? I think not! Is he here to save you? No, he decided to leave you all. Now, that he's out of the way, I'll take care of you all. Never trust a strange outlaw! Cause no one can stop me now! And he's not here for you!"

"Wrong, Falco" said a voice from behind

It was Hamtaro.

"What were you saying about me abandoning you?" said Hamtaro "The answer is, no, I would never leave this town as long as you're around, Falco. Cause I'm not leaving until you're out of this town for good"

"Hamtaro! You're back!" said Umbreon

"And he's not the only one" said Sonic walking in with everyone else.

Fox drew his gun at Falco and said "Alright, Falco, drop your weapons and the money"

"Dang it! I'll get you guys yet!" said Falco dropping the money and withdrawing his gun

Falco walked away and said "I'll get you! Just you wait!"

"Hamtaro!" said Bijou emerging from the counter "You're back! You're all back!"

"We were looking all over for you guys!" said Umbreon "We thought you left us for a moment"

"Not until Falco's down" said Hamtaro

"It's so great to be home" said Krystal

"Come on, let's get some rest" said Sonic "We've had a long day"

They all walked away. Bijou stopped Hamtaro for a moment

"Hamtaro" said Bijou

"Yes?" said Hamtaro

"I just want to say that you've always been there for us, even at hard times, thank you"

Bijou kissed Hamtaro on the cheek.

"Well, I'm just doing what I do best" said Hamtaro "Good night, Bijou"

"Good night, Hamtaro" said Bijou

Hamtaro caught up with the others, then he looked up in the sky and saw the clouds form Tricky's face. Then, Hamtaro heard his voice in his head saying "I'll be in your dreams, Hamtaro, I'm sure I can be an importance to you"

Then, Hamtaro went to the inn and went to sleep and had normal dreams. Wonderful dreams of the future.

Check for updates… again… please…

The

End


	7. Falco's Last Stand

Falco's Last Stand

Everybody remained on guard for Falco's next attack. But three days passed and Falco had not returned. Has Falco given in? That's what everyone wondered. As time passed, however, Fox, Link, Kirby, Krystal, and the other people were worried that Hamtaro, Sonic, and Amoeba would soon leave the town, but they remained, for they were too smart, well, maybe not Amoeba, but, they knew Falco would be back soon.

Hamtaro was in his room waiting for something to happen, when Fox came in.

"Hey, Hamtaro" said Fox "You leaving soon"

"We don't know" said Hamtaro "We're going to stay just to be sure"

"Okay" said Fox

"Why did you ask?" said Hamtaro

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Come on"

"Well…… We haven't had outlaws like you here before, and you've been good friends with us, and, if you leave, we couldn't see you again"

"Well, it's just that… you see… we have a goal in life"

"Oh, the west, right"

"Yeah"

"What's the west like?"

"You've only spent three days of what the west is like. Imagine spending your entire life there"

"Man, that must be harsh"

"Not to us. It goes in a pattern. When Amoeba and I are traveling, we keep going west, and run into a town if we see one. We gather supplies from that town and continue on. When we run low on supplies, which is very rare, we pray for a town to pop up. We've been though harmful Indians, dust storms, even the worst thugs in the west. We call the west our home, but when you go live like us, it takes a while to get used to. But, we've gone too far to stop"

"Well, you guys can… well… uh…"

"When Falco gets out of town, we'll think about it"

"He hasn't come up recently"

"Yeah, and it's getting pretty scary. Well, I'm going to see what's going on with the others"

Hamtaro and Fox got up and walked out of the inn, then they tried to find something to do. When they were on their way out, Hamtaro noticed something on the salon, it was a paper that said:

Help Wanted

What: Take over Charsville

Where: That little camp outside the town

When: Tonight

Reward: I'll Think About Not Killing You

Who: The Baddest, Weirdest, Raunchiest Smelling Thugs in the West

Signed: Falco Lombardi

This was big, Hamtaro showed Fox and they both thought that this wasn't good.

"This isn't good" said Fox "What do we do?"

"They need help, don't they?" said Hamtaro

"Yeah, but what do we do?"

"I've got an idea" said Hamtaro "I'm going to disguise myself as a thug and see what Falco is planning, you wish me luck"

"Okay, Hamtaro" said Fox "It's tonight, so, you should get ready"

Hamtaro agreed and he got ready. He dressed up as a thug and waited for night to fall. Then, he hurried out of town and found a camp with a lot of thugs, and there stood Falco on a stand giving his speech.

"… So, he said 'what gives?" said Falco "Then the farmer replied 'that's not a duck! That's one ugly person" Everyone laughed "Okay, okay, here's one last one: There's this guy who works at the office and was thinking about Canadians, so then he reply's 'The only thing in Canada is hockey and ugly women' then, his boss comes around and says 'my wife's from Canada' and the guys says 'oh really…… uh… what position does she play?" then they all laughed "Okay, jokes aside, let's get on with it. You see this?" Falco held up a piece of paper "This is my college degree in being a lawyer. So, I'm an official lawyer. Having said that, I know the law, and I know how to deal with it. Legally, if the town has no sheriff, then that town is legally up for grabs. In order for one to obtain it, though, is for one to have an army that outnumbers the people. We will settle this in court, and if it doesn't go my way, the town will have until sundown to get a new sheriff, and by that time, we can legally take the town by force! Now let's get on with it!"

Hamtaro now knew what Falco was up to, he was going to take the town in a legal way. If he took over the town, oh, the horrors that await his friends. The very thought brought Hamtaro into grief, but he tried to hide it. Then, Hamtaro sneezed and his fake mustache that he was wearing came off. Everybody looked at him. Then, a thug bent over and picked up his mustache and looked at Hamtaro square in the eye.

"Dropped yer 'stache" said the thug giving it to Hamtaro

"Oh, uh" said Hamtaro "Thanks fer picken' it up, ya'll. M' 'stache always falls off my dawgon face. I'm a-gonna get it glued on afterwards"

"Good night everybody" said Falco

Falco laid down on the stage, got a blanked, pillow, and teddy bear and went to sleep. Everybody around Hamtaro fell to the ground and did the same. Hamtaro snuck out without anyone noticing.

Then, the thug that picked up Hamtaro's fake mustache woke up and said "Wait a dagblam minute! There's no Nashville in Massachusetts!"

Hamtaro raced back to the town and rushed into the inn to wake Sonic and Amoeba up.

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!" said Hamtaro

"What is it, Hamtaro?" asked Sonic

"I'm trying to sleep" said Amoeba "I was dreaming of going to Disney world"

"Sorry to wake you up, but I've got important news" said Hamtaro

"In the morning" said Sonic

"No, now" said Hamtaro

Hamtaro told Amoeba and Sonic what Falco was planning.

"… and if he fails in court, he's going to use his army to take over the town by force"

"Tomorrow?" asked Sonic

"Yes" said Hamtaro

"When?" asked Amoeba

"I don't know" said Hamtaro

"We'll just have to go to court tomorrow to straighten things out" said Sonic "And when he fails, we'll be waiting for him"

"No, you don't understand" said Hamtaro "Falco has an entire army of thugs, we don't know if we can handle them"

"I do" said Sonic

"What if Hamtaro's right?" asked Amoeba

"We'll come up with a back-up plan" said Sonic "Now, we'll sleep on it"

They all went to sleep. Then, the next morning, they received word that Falco was in court for the town. They went to court immediately. There, they found the jury, the court, and Falco standing in front, holding that claim in the air.

"… I tell ya!" said Falco "I claim this town! This town has no sheriff. No sheriff means this town is up for grabs, and I'm taking it!"

"Well…" said the judge

"And if you don't, dire consequences will become of all of you!" said Falco

"Well, no sheriff, Falco threats, alright" said The judge "This town hereby belongs to Falco Lombardi"

"I object!" said Hamtaro barging in "He has no right to! This should be the people's decision"

"Very well" said the judge "if that is the case, then, this town does not belong to Falco and never will be"

"Alright" said Falco "We'll have to deal with this the hard way, then. I'll just get my army and be back"

Falco out of the court.

"Oh, what will we do?" asked the judge "Falco's army will be here soon and destroy our town. What are we going to do?"

"We'll do something about it" said Sonic

"Yeah" said Amoeba "We've been through a lot, we can deal with these guys"

"No, guys" said Hamtaro "There are thousands of thugs that Falco has, there's no way we'll stand up to them……… We can't, but maybe, everyone can!"

"What are you saying?" asked the judge

"Everyone in the town can form together and push out Falco's army" said Hamtaro "For I believe that if someone were to take the town by force, the people of that town should decide on whether to let them or to fight back"

"It's crazy" said the judge "What does the jury say?"

The jury started saying words at random. Then, once they stopped, someone stood up and said "Well, we have no choice, fight back, or lose our town"

"Then it is settled" said the judge "I command everyone in this town to band together and fight back at once"

Everyone cheered and Hamtaro, Amoeba, and Sonic walked out of the court to meet the others at the salon. They explained everything.

"We're all going to fight back?" said Fox "All of us?"

"Yes, all of us" said Hamtaro

"All of us, meaning us in the salon, right?" said Fox

"Correct, plus the rest of the town" said Hamtaro

"What?" said Krystal "We can't all fight back, why not just the ones who has a weapon at least"

"Because, even with all of us who bear arms combined is not enough to push back Falco's army" said Hamtaro "We could use the extra hand"

"Yeah, besides, it'll be fun!" said Sonic

"I haven't hit anything with my gun yet" said Fox "How can I have the skills to fight them?"

"You have plenty of skills, Fox" said Sonic "After all, there's plenty to go around"

"Cool!" said Kirby "I'm going to fight a bunch of them! I'm going to kill the most!"

"That's the kind of attitude we need" said Hamtaro

"Fox, I don't know" said Krystal "I'm not needed, I don't have any weapons… I… I… Fox, I'm scared!"

"Don't be, Krystal" said Fox "I'll make sure you won't get hurt. I promise"

"Oh, Fox" said Krystal blushing

"Right now, we don't have time for that" said Sonic "Afterwards, you can get into stuff like that"

"Sonic, I know you're in without a doubt" said Hamtaro

"Are you kidding me? Why would you ask such a stupid question?" said Sonic "Yeah, I'm in! And I'm going to kick some serious butt!"

"We shall gather, and meet everyone" said Link "For we must be ready for the battle at hand"

"I'm coming with you" said Knuckles "I'm a black belt and I can crack some heads if I can, and maybe hang a few in my salon for memories of pride"

"It's been a while since we've seen any real action" said Umbreon "But with everyone helping, I'm sure we can get a clue and get our skills back"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sonic "Everyone's waiting!"

Everyone got ready and went outside and saw a massive group of people with pitch-forks, knives, and spoons, yelling random words. Then, Hamtaro came up and silenced them all.

"Alright, everyone" said Hamtaro "Good morning. Today is a day to be long remembered in Charsville. Everyone, good and bad, tall and small, little and great, and so on and so forth, will be fighting against an enemy who's been haunting you for two years, Falco. Now, some of you may die, but we will fight, until Falco, and each and every other thug that he brings, lies dead! Now get ready for a battle that will be remembered throughout history!"

Hamtaro got down and everyone stood still. Then, they saw Falco's army in the horizon riding to the town. Then, they all stopped in front of the people. There was a long pause.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" said Falco emerging from the army "The entire town thinks they can beat all of us at the same time"

Hamtaro emerged from the crowd and said "Alright, Falco, this is it, no running, no cowering, no crying, this is a fight until you, me, all of your army, or all of our army are killed"

Then, a referee emerged from the crowed and said "Alright you two, shake hands for good luck"

"Screw that, zebra" said Falco

"Fine" said the referee "no crying, no foul play, no peeing, no eating, no smoking, no rabbit-punching, no time outs, and…"

"Uh… this is a battle" said Hamtaro

"Aw the heck with it" said the referee "FREE FOR ALL!"

He blew the whistle and everyone flew towards each other, screaming at the top of their lungs, and started battling. The battle raged on. Then, Falco decided to sneak away. Hamtaro spotted Falco and ran after him. He stopped in front of Falco, wound his staff in the air for a shot, and said "Where do you thing you're going?"

"Nowhere" said Falco

Then, he pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Hamtaro, but he shot Hamtaro's staff out of his hand. Hamtaro was defenseless.

"Hamtaro!" said Fox running out of the crowd, but the crowd crowded him, so Fox got out his gun and said "Catch!"

Fox threw his gun, Hamtaro tried to catch it, but he missed and it landed in between him and Falco. Falco pointed his gun at Hamtaro and said "Don't move an inch. It's the end for you"

Then, he shot at Hamtaro, but Hamtaro flipped in the air, landed on the gun with his hand, pushed himself in the air again with the gun in his hand over Falco, landed behind him, Falco turned around and Hamtaro shot him.

"Oh!" said Falco grabbing his wound "You got me, partner" he fell to the ground, Hamtaro ran up to him "You're better than I thought, Hamtaro. Maybe I underestimated you. Now, it's the end of me. Signora, sucker!"

Falco died, then, everyone looked back and stopped and saw Falco was dead. Everyone from Charsville cheered. Sonic, Amoeba, Fox, Link, Kirby, and the pokemon went up to see it.

"You did it, Hamtaro!" said Sonic "You killed the bad guy!"

"Yep" said Hamtaro "We all did it"

"The battle is over" said Link "Victory is ours"

"Hamtaro!" said Bijou running up to Hamtaro "You were great! I want to thank you!"

Bijou gave Hamtaro a kiss on the mouth.

"You're welcome, Bijou" said Hamtaro

"You mean, it's over?" said Krystal "We've won? We can live in peace now?"

"That's right, Krystal" said Fox "We both can live in a town without fear"

"Oh, Fox" said Krystal kissing Fox

"Well, now what?" said Sonic

"We celebrate, that's what!" said Knuckles

Everyone started to celebrate, and all the thugs were thrown in jail. A few hours later, everyone gathered in the town, and Hamtaro, Amoeba, Sonic, and the mayor was standing on the platform.

"Without these heroes" said the mayor "We would have never been able to come this far… So, Hamtaro, I assign you as sheriff of Charsville"

"Sorry, mayor" said Hamtaro "I can't accept this. I've got other things I have to do"

"What?" said the mayor

"Me and Amoeba and Sonic have our eyes on a goal, and we're going to accomplish it" said Hamtaro "but, instead, you should make someone else sheriff, someone who was by our side no matter what, all the way, eh, Fox?"

Everyone looked at Fox.

"Me?" said Fox

"Fox was always with us no matter what" said Hamtaro

"Yeah, and he sure can kick some tail, too!" said Sonic

Fox went up to the platform.

"In that case, then I assign Fox McCloud as sheriff of Charsville" said the mayor giving Fox a badge.

Everyone cheered. Krystal came up to the platform and kissed Fox.

A few hours later at the inn:

Hamtaro and Amoeba were packing their things, and Fox walked in.

"Hey, Hamtaro, Amoeba" said Fox "You guys leaving?"

"Yeah" said Hamtaro "We've got a goal to settle right now, so, Amoeba and I are going to continue off"

"Yeah, so, we got to go" said Amoeba

"What about, Bijou, Hamtaro?" said Fox "She has the hots for you"

"I know, but… don't worry, we'll be back someday" said Hamtaro

"We promise" said Amoeba

"Bye, Fox" said Hamtaro

"Good-bye, Hamtaro" said Fox shaking his paw

They walked over to Link.

"Bye, Link" said Hamtaro

"Farewell, my friends" said Link

They walked over to Kirby.

"Bye, Kirby" said Hamtaro

"Bye, guys" said Kirby as tears filled his eyes

They walked over to Krystal

"Bye, Krystal" said Hamtaro

"Good-bye" said Krystal giving Hamtaro a hug

They walked over to Knuckles

"Bye, Knuckles" said Amoeba

"See ya, Amoeba" said Knuckles

They walked over to the pokemon

"Bye, guys" said Hamtaro

"Man, I hate good-byes" said Umbreon

They went to the bank.

"Good bye, Oxnard" said Hamtaro "Bye, Bijou"

"Good bye, guys" said Oxnard

"Good bye, Hamtaro" said Bijou kissing Hamtaro

They went to the scarecrow.

"I'm going to miss you the most, scarecrow" said Amoeba hugging the scarecrow. The scarecrow's head fell off.

They said good-bye to everyone else and found Sonic.

"Where you guys going?" asked Sonic

"West, Sonic, west" said Hamtaro

"Yeah, I should get going, too" said Sonic

"Come on, Sonic" said Hamtaro "We both have the same goals, why don't you come with us?"

"Love to" said Sonic.

They all started to head off into the sunset.

"Glad to have you with us, Sonic" said Amoeba

"Yeah" said Sonic "Hey, guys, after we go west, where do we go?"

"I don't know" said Hamtaro

"There's always East" said Sonic "Then North, and South"

"Yeah!" said Amoeba "Let's go West!"

Everyone waved good-bye to them as they left.

"Yeah, maybe we'll come back, someday" said Hamtaro

The

End

Sorry, but it is…


End file.
